


Are you ready to love?

by LynValo



Category: All Hail King Julien, Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Action & Romance, Gender Identity, Kings & Queens, M/M, Royalty, some gender dysphoria
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: “El rey Julien ya no es rey. No tiene corona ni hogar, y no es una amenaza. Olvídenlo. Pronto no será más que un recuerdo.”Los lémures de montaña finalmente habían atacado el reino de Julien, y ahora tenían a todo su pueblo como prisioneros.La situación era peor de lo que pudieron haber imaginado. No sería sencillo recuperar el reino, por lo que Julien pensó en cuatro pingüinos que serían de gran ayuda. Lo que no pensó fue en todo lo que pasaría después de volverse a reunir con las aves no-voladoras.Con su ayuda, confiaba en que recuperaría su reino, y tal vez hasta haya conseguido su reina…Definitivamente Skipper tampoco pensó en todos los sentimientos que surgirían al reencontrarse con cola-anillada.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas aclaraciones qué hacer para que entiendan mejor el fic: 
> 
> Bueno, este fic tendrá referencias tanto de las películas de Madagascar, como de Pingüinos de Madagascar, de la propia película de los pingüinos y sobre todo de la serie All Hail King Julien. Puede que sea un poco raro, ya que por principio All Hail King Julien se supone que muestra la vida de Julien antes de los eventos de las películas Madagascar, y la serie Pingüinos de Madagascar es independiente de las películas. Pero bueno, es un fanfic y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana xD 
> 
> La historia parte del último capítulo de la cuarta temporada de All Hail King Julien (hasta donde ahora va). Si no ven la serie, desde el resumen del fic se explica qué pasó y en éste capítulo quedará más claro para que sea fácil de entender y no sea necesario que vean la serie si no quieren. 
> 
> Otra cosa…, Bueno, además de los nombres de los personajes llegaré a mencionar su especie por cuestiones de narrativa. Igual, para los que no hayan visto AHKJ, les iré poniendo en las notas la especie de cada personaje para evitar confusiones.  
> *Julien, Pancho y Clover son lémures. Clover es hembra.  
> *Maurice es un aye-aye (están emparentados con los lémures)  
> *Timo es un tenrec rayado.  
> *Sabio también es un lémur, pero es mucho más grande, es de la tribu que la serie denomina “lémures de montaña”.
> 
> También, quería comentar, muero de ternura cuando Julien llama a Maurice “momo”. En el doblaje al español latino, no lo ponen así, lo interpretan como “Mauricito”. Aquí llegaré a ocupar el “momo” :3
> 
> *Frank, es uno de sus Dioses (también lo mencionaré).
> 
> *Desde las películas de Madagascar, se ve que los pingüinos no saben leer, y en la serie lo mantienen igual. En All Hail King Julien, muestran que los lémures sí saben leer y escribir.
> 
> Ahora sí, es todo.

—Mi reino…

—Tranquilo, rey Julien. No sé cómo, pero recuperaremos su reino.

El submarino avanzó y Julien no sabía a dónde se dirigían. Sí, querían llevarlo lejos, sacarlo de ahí donde todavía correrían peligro, pero ¿y Clover? La necesitaba para formar un plan, sabía que ella todavía estaba libre. Intentaba pensar en algo mientras veía cómo Pancho apretaba botones y Maurice trataba de ayudar, mientras él quedaba en el piso del submarino con el miedo reflejándose en su rostro. Necesitaba a Clover, pero era momento de aceptar que no bastaría sólo con ella. Ella era fuerte, increíble estratega, casi como una súper heroína (ya se lo había dicho a Koto), pero si tan sólo hubiera más lémures semejantes que supieran pelear, que tuvieran ese coraje, incluso tal paranoia e inteligencia… Oh, esperen…

 

—¡Tengo una idea! — Gritó, ganándose la atención de Pancho y Maurice. Oh sí, claro que debían de existir otros animales con esas locas cualidades que ahora necesitaba, es más, los conocía. No son lémures, pero serían capaces de ayudar.

—¿Su alteza?

—Necesitamos encontrar a Clover, pero aun así necesitaremos más ayuda — comenzó a explicar al volverse a poner en pie para caminar y hablar con su seguridad característica — Por suerte sé quiénes son perfectos para este trabajo.

—¿Quiénes? — Pancho parecía emocionado por saber.

—¡Los locos pingüinos de Nueva York!

—¿Qué? — Maurice casi gritó — Pero, su alteza, no tenemos cómo contactarlos, ¿cómo les haremos saber lo que está pasando? ¿Y si siguen en Nueva York, cuánto tardarían en llegar?

—¿Y cree que nos quieran ayudar?

—Claro que nos ayudaran, durante su estadía aquí yo fui su rey, ¡me deben lealtad! Ellos, no sé, harían sus cosas pingüinescas para llegar hasta acá. Y para hacerles llegar nuestro mensaje lo más pronto posible, necesitaremos de Timo.

—Es cierto, Timo no fue capturado. Pero debemos llegar rápido a él antes de que Koto lo haga primero.

—Pancho, llévanos con Timo.

 

Con más entusiasmo, Pancho cambió la dirección del submarino para obedecer aquella orden. Ahora el rey sólo esperaba que Timo haya mantenido la calma ante todo lo que ocurría, para que también pudiera ayudarles. Afortunadamente, cuando llegaron a la playa ahí estaba Timo moviéndose desesperadamente de un lado a otro, pero cuando vio que eran ellos los que salieron del submarino pareció tranquilizarse un poco, e incluso se miró feliz. Los lémures y el aye-aye corrieron rápidamente hasta él.

 

—Oh, qué bueno es ver que no fueron capturados por los lémures de montaña — expresó aliviado el tenrec — He escuchado cosas terribles. ¡Estaba a punto de huir lejos de aquí!

—Creo que todavía debemos huir, aquí seguimos cerca del reino y pueden venir por nosotros — opinó Maurice.

—Lo sé, momo — Julien estuvo de acuerdo — Timo, ven con nosotros, necesitamos tu ayuda.

—¿Qué haremos con todas estas cosas? — Pancho señaló todas las cosas acumuladas que era de donde Timo tomaba lo útil para construir lo que el rey le pidiera — Podríamos utilizarlas, ¿no es cierto?

—Es cierto, rey Julien. Además no creo poder dejar aquí todas mis herramientas.

—Llevémoslas — ordenó.

—Igual no podremos llevarnos todo, su majestad — Maurice reflexionó — Hay cosas muy grandes y pesadas que, si bien podrían caber en el submarino, nosotros no podríamos llevarlos hasta él.

—¿¡Su alteza!? — un grito agudo les sorprendió. Aunque lo más sorprendente fue ver a Clover a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

—¡Clover! — la lémur corrió hasta ellos, notándose también su alivio y emoción.

—¿Cómo supiste qué estábamos aquí?

—No sabía que iba a encontrarlos aquí. Escuché decir a Koto que escaparon, venía con Timo para que me ayudara a localizarlos — luego de la efusividad, volvió a serenar sus expresiones — Su majestad, le juro que venceré a los lémures de montaña, le protegeré y recuperaré su reino.

—No podrás hacerlo sola, Clover — Julien también pareció ponerse extrañamente serio — Esos tontos casi te vencen.

—Lo sé, necesito ayuda — reconoció — Por ello Sabio viene conmigo.

—¿Sabio? — Extrañados, el resto giró para mirar más allá de la espalda de Clover, notando apenas al siempre sereno Sabio. Con calmados pasos, el enorme lémur se acercó a ellos.

—¡Sabio, tu hermano está completamente loco! — Julien le reclamó.

—Koto está lleno de ambición, sólo buscaba la guerra. No debí renunciar tan fácilmente a la corona dejando que él se convirtiera en rey de nuestro pueblo. También es mi culpa, por ello ayudaré, incluso si llego a perder la vida.

—¡Nadie morirá! — el rey sentenció con seguridad —Buscaré más ayuda para que eso no pase.

—Pero Sabio y yo podemos…

—No bastará con ustedes dos.

—¿Pero a quién más podremos recurrir? Los cocodrilos, los aye-aye y las ratas también son prisioneros.

—Yo sé quiénes nos ayudarán. Si tan sólo me dejaran hablar, ush — Julien se quejó — Timo, necesito hacer llegar hasta un mensaje hasta Nueva York, ¡lo más pronto posible!

—¿Nueva York?

—El zoológico de Central Park, para ser más preciso.

—Sí…, yo creo que podría hacerlo — dijo Timo comenzando a mirar todas sus cosas para encontrar algo que sirviese para esa tarea.

—Dinos qué ocuparás, lo llevaremos al submarino.

 

Gracias a Sabio fue más fácil llevar las cosas pesadas al submarino. Una vez con todos ya dentro, volvieron a alejarse de la isla. Julien explicó a Timo con más detalle qué pretendía hacer para que él se las arreglara para cumplir con sus órdenes. Timo nunca le defraudaba.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

En Nueva York era de noche, hace varias horas el zoológico había cerrado y todo parecía en completa calma, por lo que parecía oportuno para los pingüinos echar un vistazo a los registros que Alice tenía en la computadora para estar al tanto de cualquier traslado o cambio en el zoológico que a ellos les pudiera afectar. Y claro, también aprovecharían a jugar los juegos extrañamente entretenidos que les ofrecía aquella máquina.

 

—Todo parece en orden, Skipper — habló Kowalski, dando en último vistazo a la pantalla de la máquina, reconociendo que seguían siendo los mismos _códigos_ que de varios días, no había ningún cambio — Yo diría que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, por lo que podríamos…

—¡Jugaaaaaar! — Rico gritó emocionado.

—¡Sí! — Cabo apoyó la idea y dio un par de brinquitos.

—Muy bien, soldados — Skipper accedió.

 

Rico corrió a empujar a Kowalski lejos de la computadora para ser el primero en jugar, mientras Cabo le regañaba por ser tan grosero y el genio peleaba por recuperar su lugar. Skipper suspiró algo cansado, siempre que les daba un momento de relajación igual terminaban discutiendo entre ellos como si fueran unos niños. Y en tanto Rico y Kowalski se empujaban el uno al otro y Cabo trataba de separarlos, Skipper notó cómo algo más aparecía en la pantalla de la computadora. Un mensaje nuevo, ¿a esa hora? Ya era madrugada, por lo que lo hizo muy sospechoso a su parecer.

 

—¿Y eso qué es? — cuestionó curioso Cabo cuando ya todos notaban el nuevo aviso en la pantalla de la computadora. Skipper se acercó al teclado para abrir el mensaje completo y los cuatro pingüinos se congelaron. Claro, no sabían leer, pero de cualquier manera les hizo alarmarse por el descuidado dibujo que había al final del mensaje. Eran ellos cuatro, es obvio que el mensaje estaba relacionado con ellos.

—Kowalski, imprime — ordenó — Tenemos que saber qué dice y quién envía esto, ahora.

 

Una vez tuvieron el mensaje impreso en una hoja, se escabulleron hasta su destino. ¿De qué se trataría ese sospechoso mensaje? Podría ser de cualquiera de sus enemigos. Quizás una amenaza del doctor Espiráculo, o Hans, la ardilla roja, incluso de Dave. ¿En qué plan enfermo estarían trabajando para tomarse la molestia de enviarles un mensaje? Era momento de averiguarlo, pues habían llegado hasta el habitad de los chimpancés, y éstos estaban obviamente dormidos, pero su ayuda era urgente.

 

—Despierten mamíferos avanzados — pidió alzando un poco la voz, pero fue lo suficiente para que Mason se incorporara para mirarles aturdido.

—Ustedes… — suspiró con cansancio — ¿A qué se debe tal interrupción en nuestro habitad a esta hora?

—Necesitamos que descifren esto — Kowalski alzó la hoja mientras Skipper la señalaba — ¡Pronto!

—¿No podían esperar a la mañana?

—Podría tratarse de vida o muerte, primate.

—De acuerdo — accedió comenzando a bajar del árbol — Phil, despierta —  el otro chimpancé se incorporó más perezosamente, bajó del árbol mirando confundido a Mason.

—Descifra — volvió a señalar la hoja. Phil bostezó antes de comenzar a leerla con señas.

—Pingüinos, necesitamos de su ayuda urgentemente en Madagascar. Esto es una emergencia — Mason hablaba mientras interpretaba las señas de Phil, bajo la completa atención de las aves — Cada reino de Madagascar ha sido invadido, incluido el mío. Mi pueblo, junto con otros ahora son esclavos de los invasores. Yo, el increíble rey Julien XIII, y cinco de mis súbditos logramos escapar, pero necesitamos de su ayuda para liberar a mi pueblo.

—¿Cola anillada…? — Skipper apenas murmuró todavía impresionado por el mensaje, su equipo estaba igual de asombrado.

—¡Le quitaron su reino y los demás lémures están como esclavos! — Cabo exclamó angustiado — Skipper, tenemos que hacer algo.

—Madagascar… ¿Cómo fue posible que Julien pudiera enviarnos este mensaje? — reflexionó Kowalski.

—¿Crees que sea una trampa, Kowalski?

—Bueno, Julien contaba con tecnología a su alcance, pudo ocupar piezas del avión y del barco, no sabemos cuántas cosas más llegan hasta esa isla arrastradas por el agua. Por supuesto que alguien más debió de ayudarle. Además sonaba como él: _“Yo, el increíble rey Julien XIII”._

—Ah, chicos… — interrumpió Mason — Aquí también hay algunas coordenadas.

—Es donde debe estar.

—¿Cuánto nos tomaría llegar hasta Madagascar? ¡Esta misión requiere de pronta acción!

—Señor, podría hacernos llegar en unos cuantos minutos — Kowalski le dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Se trata de ciencia demente? — Skipper le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Sí!

—¡Wuuju! — celebró Rico — ¡Vamos!

—Supongo que no tenemos muchas opciones — el líder se resignó — Vayamos al cuartel. Buen trabajo, primates.

 

Kowalski casi iba corriendo como un niñito emocionado, así que los más seguro era de que se trataba de algún invento extraño y peligroso, por lo que a Rico también le emocionaba la idea. Cabo era quien iba un poco temeroso, al ser siempre tan cuidadoso. Skipper todavía iba pensando en el inesperado mensaje, independientemente de que creyó que nunca volvería a ver al lémur demente de cola anillada y que jamás regresaría a esa loca isla, la situación parecía ser en verdad mala para que el rey lémur aceptara la necesidad de ayuda, es por eso que él estaba aceptando la misión; después de todo ese era su trabajo.

 

—Bien, Kowalski, muéstrame el aparato de nombre impronunciable — pidió una vez estuvieron en su cuartel.

—En realidad aún no le pongo un nombre, estaré abierto a sugerencias — los guio hasta su laboratorio, posándose a lado de una figura cubierta por una manta blanca — He trabajado en esto por años, planeándolo en mi cabeza, hace varios meses por fin lo construí y…

—Ve al punto, Kowalski.

—Este invento es capaz de transportarnos a cualquier lugar rápidamente — informó emocionado, jalando la manta para que quedara al descubierto una máquina. Lucía más sólo como un cilindro transparente sobre una mase metálica, pero a un lado tenía sus controles, con demasiados botones y un par de pantallas.

—Oh, qué bien. Entonces que se llame transportador — comentó Cabo con ingenuidad.

—Espera, soldado — Skipper dio un paso más cerca. Mirando con desconfianza a la máquina — ¿Es seguro? ¿Al menos ya has probado está cosa, Kowalski?

—Por supuesto que sí lo he probado. Yo lo hice, es completamente seguro — dijo con orgullo, pero los otros tres pingüinos le miraron acusadoramente. Tenían que recordarle que todos sus inventos tenían una falla — Está bien, les demostraré que funciona.

 

Con entusiasmo se dirigió a los controles, oprimiendo varios botones, para después adentrarse en la cápsula. Miraba a sus compañeros con una sonrisa confiada y les hizo una señal de despedida mientras la máquina comenzaba a iluminarse. Un segundo después, Kowalski ya no estaba en el laboratorio. Los demás se miraron entre sí y seguidamente escucharon cómo alguien entraba en el cuartel, salieron del laboratorio para ver cómo Kowalski iba bajando las escaleras.

 

—Se los dije — comentó feliz — Fue una pequeña demostración, sólo indiqué a la máquina que me transportara fuera del cuartel.

—¿Y podrá llevarnos hasta Madagascar? — Cabo le cuestionó.

—Nunca lo he probado para distancias tan largas — confesó — Pero lo construí para que tuviera esa capacidad. Afortunadamente Julien envió las coordenadas precisas de donde está, por lo que la máquina nos llevará al punto exacto, en lugar de sólo llegar a la isla y tener que buscarlo.

—Entonces…, sólo nos lleva pero no nos regresa — Skipper habló.

—Eso es correcto, tendremos que volver de alguna otra forma.

—Lo importante es llegar pronto, ¿no? — Cabo les dijo — Ya salimos una vez de ahí, cuando se terminé esta misión podremos regresar aquí.

—Ajá — Rico estuvo de acuerdo.

—Muy bien, chicos. Empaquen, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos en Madagascar.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

Habían llegado a la pequeña isla donde se había resguardado el tío rey Julien y donde había intentado crear su propio reino. Todavía se conservaban algunas chozas, por lo que pensaron en ocuparlas por el momento para descansar, aunque ninguno podía hacerlo. Sabio estaba meditando como era común, Clover entrenaba golpeando furiosamente un tronco, y los demás estaban angustiados sin poder ocultarlo. Para Julien ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Timo envió el mensaje a los pingüinos, aunque Maurice trataba de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que habían pasado unos pocos minutos, y que los pingüinos tardarían un día o más en llegar. ¿Qué se supone que harían mientras tanto? No iba a dejar que Clover y Sabio enfrentaran solos a la tribu de Koto.

Estaba tan pensativo que no había notado el momento en que comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mirando al suelo y casi mordiéndose los dedos de angustia. De pronto paró cuando escuchó las exclamaciones de sorpresa del resto, alzó la vista y se encontró con lo que atrajo la atención de sus amigos. A unos pasos de ellos un destello había comenzado a crearse, iba haciéndose más grande hasta casi cegarles, de cualquier modo se fue acercando más, entrecerrando los párpados. Escuchó el grito de Clover que le advertía que no se acercara, y por supuesto que no le hizo caso. ¿Qué tal si esa luz era una señal de los espíritus del cielo? ¡Oh, Frank podría venir a ayudarlo! Así que se acercó con más ansiedad, pero en un momento algo ya lo golpeaba y le hacía caer de espaldas al suelo.

 

—¡Aaahh! — alguien más gritó cuando cayó por completó al suelo con un peso extra sobre él — ¿Cola anillada? — esa voz y esa forma de llamarle... Abrió sus ojos que había cerrado cuando se había acercado más hacia la luz y vio arriba de él al pingüino mandón.

—¡Monja! — no creyó lo emocionada que le salió la voz. ¡Habían llegado, sí le creyeron! Alegremente se levantó cargando al pingüino con un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Hey, suéltame! — demandó el ave, luchando por deshacerse del embarazoso abrazo. El rey hizo caso, pero sin dejar de sonreír, luego se dio cuenta de que los otros tres pingüinos estaban frente a él.

—Hola, rey Julien — Cabo le saludó moviendo una de sus aletas.

—Llegaron muy pronto. ¿¡Qué fue eso!? — Maurice seguía impresionado.

—¡Fue gracias a la ciencia! — Kowalski dijo con orgullo.

—Vaya…, es bueno verlos.

—Sí, el reencuentro, lo que sea — Skipper bufó — Ahora explíquenos con más detalle qué está pasando.

—¡Los lémures de montaña me quitaron mi reino! ¡Es inaudito! — Julien comenzó — Quisieron alimentar a su enorme serpiente con mi botecito real y el de Maurice.

—También invadieron otros reinos — Maurice intervino — Los cocodrilos, las ratas, los aye-aye, ¡los dejaron sin nada! Tomaron a todos como esclavos.

—¿Cómo es que vencieron a los cocodrilos? Sólo son lémures… — Skipper se expresó con un poco de desdén, lo que hizo que Clover le mirara con ojos entrecerrados. Antes de que se acercara a Skipper de forma amenazante, Sabio la detuvo y él fue el que avanzó calmadamente.

—Es porque esa tribu sólo fue entrenada para la guerra. No son inofensivos — Sabio habló, ganándose la mirada de los pingüinos.

—Bueno, nosotros tampoco seremos inofensivos, grandote.

—Él es Sabio, por cierto — Maurice decidió presentarlos, luego señaló a Clover — Ella es Clover, es la línea de defensa del reino y…

—¿Una… dama? — Skipper se extrañó — ¿Ella dirige la línea de defensa?

—No, ella es la única al frente — Maurice aclaró — Verás, Skipper…, Clover es la única realmente capacitada para el puesto.

—Interesante.

—Pancho formó parte de la defensa también, pero cuando el tío del rey Julien estaba a cargo — Pancho les dio un tímido saludo.

—Por eso fue capaz de sacarme del reino en el submarino.

—¿Tienen un submarino? — Kowalski preguntó emocionado.

—Wooow — Rico exclamó.

—Sí, ¿cómo se imaginaban que logramos escapar a esta isla? — Julien preguntó con obviedad.

—Estaba a punto de preguntarlo, al igual que; ¿cómo pudieron enviarnos aquél mensaje?

—Eso fue gracias a Timo — el rey lo arrastró hasta ellos con un abrazo — Él es nuestro genio científico.

—Eh…, hola — Timo saludó con timidez.

—Bien, se terminaron las presentaciones — Skipper manifestó — Necesito información de esos lémures de montaña, para después comenzar un plan.

 

Sabio fue el que comenzó a darles toda la información que tenía de Koto y sus súbditos, Clover y Maurice hablaron sobre el reino para saber cómo moverse en él, Pancho habló de estrategias que aprendió cuando estuvo en la línea de defensa y tal vez podrían ser útiles, Timo ofreció a desarrollar un sistema de espionaje, y Julien se quedaba emocionado escuchando a todos. Llevaban horas discutiendo toda la información y ni siquiera le aburrían.

 

—Kowalski, trabajarás con el tenrec — Skipper señaló a Timo.

—Sí, señor.

—Maurice, necesito que me hagas un plano de su reino — el aye-aye asintió — Clover y Pancho, señalarán en el plano dónde están las trampas estratégicas. Lo más seguro es que los invasores las hayan descubierto, de cualquier modo señalen dónde están resguardadas las armas, o lo que ocupen ustedes para defender a su pueblo, y puntos que nos servirán para hacer reconocimiento sin ser vistos. Rico, inspección de armas.

—¿Kaboom? — cuestionó y escupió dinamita.

—No volaremos el reino, Rico.

—Uuh…

—Tú, grandote, Sabio… sigue manteniéndote fuerte, necesitaremos mucha fuerza bruta.

—Wuuaajajaja — Rico ahora escupía un bate de béisbol para comenzar a golpear los troncos y rocas.

—¡Rico! Compórtate soldado, aún no es hora de aplicar esa demencia — Skipper le reprendió — Cola anillada…

—¿Sí? — Julien juntó sus patas y le miró con mucha atención.

—Nadie de esta unidad se va a quedar atrás, así que Cabo y yo nos encargaremos de enseñarte cómo defenderte. Todo lo que podamos en un día, porque mañana comenzaremos con la operación _recuperar el reino_.

—Eh… Ok — accedió un poco temeroso, ya se imaginaba que eso implicaría mucho dolor.

 

————————————————

No se había equivocado, ahora sentía mucho dolor y cansancio. Pero es que el pingüino mandón no tuvo piedad con él. Lo puso a esquivar de sus golpes, y si no lograba hacerlo, la monja no se molestaba en frenar el golpe y terminaba en su rostro o en alguna otra parte de su cuerpecito real. Skipper se la pasaba gritándole cosas como “ _vamos, cola anillada, ya te enseñé algunos movimientos para que contrataques”, “tus reflejos son un asco”, “no te quejes, esos lémures de montaña no suavizarán sus golpes contigo como yo lo estoy haciendo”_. Rayos, ¿estaba haciendo los golpes más bandos? Igual dolían. Y también dolió cuando le lanzaron cocos pretendiendo que los esquivara, aunque ahí no recibió muchos gritos porque no lo hizo nada mal; sólo tuvo que correr con su gracia natural para evitar los cocazos.

Ya había anochecido y todavía lo tenían “entrenando”. Se había quejado varias veces, pero Skipper insistió en que no descansarían hasta que Julien lograra derribarlo al menos una vez. Estaban de nuevo frente a frente luchando, el rey ya era más capaz de esquivar los golpes, pero no de regresarlos. Por Frank, estaba agotado, pero era cierto, tenía que ser capaz de defenderse para recuperar su reino, además no permitiría que el pingüino mandón se riera de él. Por lo que más determinación se preparó para atacar. Aprovechó que Skipper soltó un golpe a su rostro, pero se agachó a tiempo para esquivar y giró a la vez dando una patada para derribarlo. El pingüino cayó sobre él, pero Julien rápidamente lo empujó para ponerlo sobre la arena, reteniéndolo ahí para que no fuese capaz de golpearlo otra vez.

 

—¡Lo hice! — Julien celebró mientras Skipper le miraba asombrado.

—Bien hecho, cola anillada — esperen… ¡la monja lo estaba felicitando! Eso hizo que Julien sonriera más.

—¡En tu cara, cola emplumada! — se rio en su cara, ya que lo seguía presionando en el suelo.

—Sí, ahora déjame levantar — Skipper comenzó a forcejear inútilmente, no podía quitar a Julien de encima.

—Buen trabajo, rey Julien — Cabo también lo felicitó.

—Soy muy bueno, ¿no crees?

—Skipper, creo que Julien se ganó su descanso.

—Bien, puedes ir a dormir ahora, sólo déjame — siguió intentando empujarlo mientras Julien reía y optaba por recargarse por completo en él.

—No lo sé…, estoy muy cómodo aquí — el lémur le molestó.

—Su majestad, ¿qué está haciendo? — Clover aparecía junto con los demás, encontrándose con aquella escena.

—¡Miren, chicos, pude derribar al pingüino!

—Qué bien, pero es hora de descansar, no podremos enfrentar a los lémures de montaña sin energía suficiente — Clover le dijo, mientras se acercaba para ayudar al rey a levantarse.

—Eso es cierto — Skipper estuvo de acuerdo. Se levantó y se sacudió un poco para quitarse la arena — Todos a dormir, yo vigilaré.

—Pero…

—¡Es una orden!

—Señor, lleva más de 24 horas sin dormir, también necesita descansar — le dijo Kowalski.

—Entonces yo vigilaré — Clover se ofreció.

—Yo también puedo hacerlo — Sabio intervino.

—Escuchen, todos a dormir, yo me quedaré vigilando — Skipper volvió a ordenar.

 

Sabiendo que era inútil discutir con Skipper, su equipo se resignó, haciéndole leves señas a los demás que indicaban que era mejor hacerle caso e irse a dormir. Esta vez sí ocuparon las chozas disponibles para descansar, mientras Skipper permanecía afuera.

Julien tomó una choza para él solo e intentó acurrucarse para dormir. En verdad estaba cansado, pero ahora ya no podía dormir, le inquietaba lo que pudiera ocurrir al día siguiente. No podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que Koto los capturara a todos, incluso a los pingüinos. El miedo estaba apoderándose de él otra vez, por lo que inquieto se incorporó mirando la vacía y oscura choza. Todo iba a marchar bien, ¿cierto? Tenía que convencerse de eso.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, mejor optó por salir de la choza y pudo observar al pingüino líder cerca, dándole la espalda. Con cautela se acercó hasta él.

 

—¡Hola!

—¡Ah! — Skipper gritó asustado — Cola anillada, ¿qué haces aquí? Ve a dormir.

—No puedo dormir.

—Tienes que descansar.

—Tú también, monja — le miró acusadoramente — Tú más que yo.

—Yo estoy perfectamente bien.

—¿Sí? No te creo — se agachó para mirarle directamente a los ojos, con sospecha.

—Sólo ve a dormir — Skipper lo empujo. Había olvidado que el lémur no respetaba el espacio personal de los demás.

—Puedo hacer vigilancia contigo — le ofreció, sonriendo — Aunque…, ni siquiera es realmente necesario.

—Claro que es necesario, los lémures de montaña seguro te están buscando.

—No lo creo — de pronto pareció desanimarse — Clover los escuchó decir que yo ya no importaba, ¿sabes? Dijeron que no soy una amenaza y que… no tengo nada. Por lo que no valgo una búsqueda.

—¿Ellos dijeron eso?

—Sí — intentó sonreír — Y es muy cierto, ¿no?

—Escucha, cola anillada, ese sigue siendo tu reino, apuesto a que tu pueblo espera que los ayudes, ¿no es así? Por eso te ayudaron a escapar — Skipper le miraba con seguridad — Demuéstrale a ese tal Koto que no eres inofensivo.

—Seré malo — el rey volvió a animarse.

—Eso es, que salga tu faceta mala — le sonrió levemente — Ahora vuelve a dormir.

—Sólo si tu vienes conmigo — negoció. El pingüino le miró sorprendido y un poco en pánico.

—¿Qué? — hasta pareció sonrojarse un poco.

—Que vengas conmigo — el lémur repitió con naturalidad, pero cuando miró la expresión del pingüino sonrió divertido — Oh, Skipper, ¿te apena?

—¡Cállate! No sé de qué hablas — le miró furioso, aunque seguía avergonzado, pero con Julien no sabía que esperarse, ¿cierto?

—Vamos, sólo duerme, ¿ok?

 —Si así me dejarás tranquilo — cedió — Pero me quedaré aquí.

—Entonces yo también.

—No.

—Sí, quiero asegurarme de que duermas.

—Ah, está bien — suspiró resignado, acomodándose para dormir lo suficiente para enfrentar el día de mañana que sería, sin duda, peligroso y agotador.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienzan las dos primeras fases de la misión.  
> Y Julien se pone a pensar mucho respecto a Skipper y cree saber por qué.

Skipper se despertó sintiéndose realmente descansado, a pesar de haber dormido en la arena. Antes de abrir los párpados prestó atención a los ruidos a su alrededor; las hojas de los árboles meciéndose con suavidad, las olas en el agua. Definitivamente era muy diferente al despertar que tenía en Nueva York, donde una escandalosa alarma era la que se encargaba de interrumpir su sueño y fuera del cuartel permanecía el bullicio de autos, helicópteros y personas groseras. Pero entonces reaccionó, no estaba ahí para disfrutar de la tranquilidad, no eran vacaciones, estaba en medio de una misión. Así que decidió que era hora de levantarse, y cuando se removió sintió que algo suave estaba rodeándole. Extrañado abrió los párpados para encontrarse con que se trataba de la esponjosa cola de Julien. El lémur seguía dormido cerca de él. Con un leve gruñido, Skipper hizo la cola a un lado y se levantó mirando alrededor; todavía no había señales del resto de su equipo o los otros lémures.

—Despierta, cola anillada.

—Cinco minutitos más — murmuró para enseguida acurrucarse más sobre sí mismo.

—Negatorio, soldado holgazán. Debemos comenzar.

—Pero… — se levantó, bostezando y tallándose los ojos con ayuda de su cola — es muy temprano.

—Deja de quejarte y ve a despertar a los demás.

—Oye, yo soy el Rey, a mí no debes de ordenarme nada — se cruzó de brazos mirándole ofendido, mientras Skipper soltaba otro quejido.

—Pero yo soy el que está a cargo en esta misión.

—¿Él estará a cargo? — la voz de Clover sonó severa. Tanto Julien como Skipper voltearon para mirarla cerca, no la habían notado antes.

—Eh…

—Por supuesto que estoy a cargo — Skipper aseguró con confianza sin inmutarse por la mirada furiosa de la lémur.

—Yo soy quien sirvo al rey, ¡soy su seguridad!

—Que es insuficiente y por ello pidió ayuda a los profesionales — le miró arrogante, mientras que Clover no podía notarse más molesta, así que Julien tuvo que intervenir.

—Jeje… ¿qué tal si ambos están a cargo? Trabajen juntos, y todas esas cosas cursis de equipo — les sonrió esperando dejaran de mirarse asesinamente.

—Lo que usted ordene su majestad — cedió Clover, sin notarse muy segura, pero siempre obediente a su rey.

—Necesito que el equipo esté organizado.

—Lo estará, pingüino tonto, ¿verdad, Clover?

—Yo iré por los demás — finalizó Clover, girándose abruptamente para dirigirse hacia las chozas, antes de que el rey pudiera ver que seguía molesta.

 

——————————————

 

Estaba decidido, Skipper iría a hacer reconocimiento al reino junto con Kowalski, Rico y Pancho, para estar al tanto del movimiento del enemigo, ir descubriendo su punto débil donde deben atacar. Mientras tanto, Cabo se quedaría junto con Clover para proteger a los demás.

Partieron en el submarino, y en unos pocos minutos llegaron a la isla correcta. Pancho los fue guiando hasta el reino con demasiada cautela, no tenían idea desde que distancia pudiera estar la seguridad de Koto. Pronto divisaron parte de lo que quedaba del muro que Julien había ordenado poner alrededor del reino para salvarlo de Koto, ahora estaba casi en pedazos. Ya estaban en el reino. Pancho les hizo una señal para que pararan.

 

—Bien, muchachos, hay que separarnos — habló Skipper — Recuerden estar siempre alertas, no se dejen ver ni siquiera por los prisioneros, y mantengamos la comunicación — con ello, Rico regurgitó cuatro pequeños dispositivos comunicadores y le entregó a cada uno el suyo.

 

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a dispersarse alrededor del reino. Skipper iba sobre su vientre para moverse con más prisa, se sentía algo inquieto, muy raro en él, pero no podía estar del todo tranquilo si no conocía nada de esos tal “lémures de montaña”. ¿Qué tan peligrosos podrían ser si sólo son lémures? Quería reír, pero al recordar que invadieron cada reino de Madagascar, era para considerar que tal vez sí eran para temer.

— _Encontré a los prisioneros_ — se escuchó a Kowalski por los comunicadores — _Se encuentran en una primitiva celda que no costaría nada derribarla. El problema es que está custodiada por cinco hostiles._

_—_ Bien, Kowalski.

— _Han quitado las trampas que había en el reino_ — ahora se escuchó a Pancho _— Imagino que hicieron eso con todas_.

—De cualquier modo procedan con cuidado. Yo me dirijo al árbol baobab. Rico, necesito que me ayudes a subir.

— _Sí._

En su trayecto al árbol baobab no se había encontrado con ningún lémur, sólo pudo visualizarlos a lo lejos, quizá cubriendo el punto donde estaban los prisioneros. Cuando llegó al pie del enorme árbol, Rico no tardó en aparecer también, regurgitó un lanza-ganchos con el que Skipper pudo subir sin ningún problema hasta estar al lado del avión que descansaba en la copa del árbol y que Julien ocupó como lugar para su trono. Con sigilo se movió hasta una de las ventas para poder ver y escuchar lo que pasaba allí dentro. Había unos enormes lémures blanco con negro muy parecidos entre sí, y otros más pequeños que seguro eran del reino de cola-anillada, pues los tenían sosteniendo platos con fruta. Era claro que los lémures más grandes eran los invasores, además reían bobamente al humillar a los otros. Uno de ellos tenía puesta la corona de Julien, ese debía de ser Koto.

 

—Por fin tenemos el reino que merecemos — escuchó hablar a Koto — Es hermoso, rico, grande y con todos los esclavos que podamos necesitar.

—¡Sí!

—Es cierto, pero siento que faltó algo — dijo alguien más.

—¡Acabar por completo con el antiguo rey! — otro exclamó y varias voces se oyeron apoyarlo.

—¡Silencio! — advirtió Koto — Ya les dije que Julien no vale la pena, no es ningún riesgo. Seguramente murió en su huida — soltó una leve risita.

—Pero hubiera sido genial verlo siendo devorado por la serpiente.

—¡Sí!

—Ese no es problema, quizá podamos elegir a cualquier otro bobo lémur para que sea comida de la serpiente — volvieron a festejar, mientras los lémures prisioneros se estremecieron ante las palabras y la sonrisa fría de Koto — Pero será cualquier otro día.

 

_Infeliz,_ pensó Skipper, haciendo de sus aletas un puño. Dijeron un par de babosadas más y luego fueron sacando a los prisioneros hasta quedar de nuevo Koto en el trono y dos súbditos a cada lado. Desde esa altura Skipper podía ver casi todo, vio como metían a los prisioneros de nuevo a la celda, y cómo estaban distribuidos los invasores. No eran demasiados; cinco estaban vigilando la celda, como había dicho Kowalski, dos se pusieron al pie del árbol baobab luego de bajar del avión y unos cuantos estaban dispersos entrenando u holgazaneando.

 

—Rico, necesito una distracción para poder bajar — habló bajo por el comunicador, recibió un _ajá_ como respuesta y después notó como el par de guardias al pie del árbol se dirigían hacia un arbusto. No perdió tiempo y bajó.

_—¿Todo bien, Skipper?_ — Kowalski se escuchó.

—Sí, nos vemos en el submarino.

 

De acuerdo, ya entendía, ese Koto y su tribu no eran inofensivos. Son un montón de músculos con ganas de destruirlo todo por diversión. Dejarían en reino de cola-anillada hecho pedazos, y peor aún, sus súbditos lo sufrirían más gravemente. ¡No lo permitiría! Cuando llegó al submarino los demás ya estaban esperándolo.

 

—¿Alguien descubrió dónde tienen a la serpiente?

—Yo, ajá — Rico alzó su aleta y comenzó a hacer ademanes mientras intentaba explicar — Aghdshfruu Waagh duiher.

—Bien hecho, compadre — Skipper le dio una leve palmada en la espalda, mientras Kowalski sonreía y Pancho se encogía de hombros porque él no lograba entender a Rico — Sé por dónde comenzaremos.

——————————————

 

—¡Oh, gracias a Frank que volvieron! —gritó emocionado Julien en cuanto los vio salir del submarino.

—Te dije que no pasaría nada, rey Julien — Cabo le aseguraba.

—Ni siquiera nos fuimos por mucho tiempo — se quejó Skipper ante la efusividad de Julien, y en un momento ya volvía a ser asfixiado por otro abrazo totalmente inesperado del lémur — ¡Cola-anillada!

—El rey está más nervioso y angustiado de lo normal, pueden entenderlo, ¿no? — Maurice trataba de justificarlo.

—No… puedo… respirar…

—Uy, lo siento, monja — Julien lo soltó riendo tontamente.

—¿Ya tren un plan? — pidió saber Clover.

—Por supuesto, atacaremos esta noche — anunció Skipper, alejándose unos pasos de Julien.

—¿¡Esta misma noche!?

—Sí, pero será la primera fase — sonrió confiado — Fase uno: secuestrar a la serpiente. Por lo que me han contado, es de esperar que irán a buscar a la serpiente, sólo que ahora no podemos esperar que Koto vaya.

—Pero igual irán otros lémures en su búsqueda — continuó Kowalski — Así dejarán libres sus puestos de guardia.

—Y nos desharemos de los primeros invasores y de la amenaza más temida — chocó aletas con Rico.

—¡Pero esa serpiente es enorme!

—Tenemos algo para lidiar con ella, ¿verdad, chicos? — Cabo mostró un estuche que dentro tenía varios dardos tranquilizantes — Un recuerdo que tomamos de nuestro último encuentro con el Oficial X.

—¿Eso la matará? — Maurice preguntó.

—No, pero la dormirá el tiempo suficiente para alejarla.

—Yo me encargaré de llevarla lejos — Sabio se ofreció.

—Perfecto. Rico, Pancho, Sabio y yo nos encargaremos de la serpiente — anunció Skipper — Los demás continuarán quedándose aquí.

—Puedo ayudar — aseguró Clover.

—Lo estás haciendo. Es necesario que alguien proteja a Cola anilla, Maurice y al tenrec — Skipper le dio una mirada seria, Clover entrecerró sus ojos leyendo su gesto y le asintió levemente.

—Tenemos que idear el plan para esta noche — dijo Pancho.

—Por supuesto — el líder estaba a punto de girarse para irse con los asignados a realizar la primera fase de ataque, pero se volvió para mirar al otro par de pingüinos — Cabo, Kowalski, sigan entrenando a Cola anilla y a Maurice por si se tienen que enfrentar a alguien mano a mano.

—Sí, señor.

 

Tanto Julien como Maurice pusieron sus expresiones de lamento, entendían que tal vez sí era necesario el entrenamiento, pero no les hacía ninguna gracia el posible dolor y cansancio que conllevaría. Cabo y Kowalski les señalaron que fueran hacia el área que habían asignado para entrenar, acondicionándola un poco con lo que habían encontrado; Timo les acompañó. Mientras que Clover esperó a que se alejaran un poco más para ir por donde se había ido Skipper junto con los otros. Necesitaba saber algo.

 

—Skipper… — Clover le llamó cuando estaban a punto de hablar. El pingüino le miró con curiosidad — ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

—Está bien — le seguía mirando curioso — Vuelvo en un momento, muchachos — entonces siguió a la lémur. No se alejaron demasiado antes de que Clover se detuvo tras un gran árbol.

—¿Lograste ver a Koto? ¿Lo identificaste? — le preguntó enseguida.

—Sí, lo vi en el trono de Cola anillada, usando su corona. Esos lémures de montaña son rudos, ¿eh? Ya entiendo un poco por qué son un problema.

—Y un peligro.

—Entiendo.

—¿Los escuchaste decir algo sobre el rey Julien? Quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿está en un mayor peligro? — Skipper se tensó un poco, Clover lucía en verdad preocupada.

—Cola anillada cree que no corre peligro, piensa que Koto no lo está buscando, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Tal vez Koto no lo esté buscando y siga pensando que no es un peligro, pero escuché cómo los otros hablaban sobre lo divertido que hubiera sido ver a Julien devorado por la serpiente, decían que debió de haber sido así. Pienso que Koto puede acceder a hacer una búsqueda sólo para completar aquello y así complacer a su tribu. Están dementes. Por eso necesito seguridad a lado de Cola anillada a todo momento.

—Koto tendrá que matarme primero antes de que pueda tocar al rey — Clover aseguró, haciendo sus patas en un puño.

 

Le parecía que esa lealtad que manifestaba Clover hacia Cola anillada era admirable, e incluso un poco loca. La hembra parecía ser lo suficientemente inteligente y no sólo una cerebro-de-bote como creía que eran todos los lémures, y ahí estaba, dispuesta dar su vida por un tonto como lo es cola anillada, el cual ya ni siquiera era rey en realidad, así que no tendría sentido que Clover esté dispuesta a protegerlo sólo como trabajo. Parecía ser una buena soldado, esperaba que Julien valorara eso.

Ya no pudo hacerle comentario a Clover respecto todo lo que pensaba, porque en ese momento Pancho aparecía para informarle que ya habían comenzado a idear el plan y necesitaban su intervención. Clover le asintió como despedida y se marchó todavía con la determinación en su mirada.

—————————————

Entrada la noche volvieron al reino, Rico les guiaba esta vez hasta el lugar donde había encontrado la serpiente. Había unos cuantos guardias repartidos, pero todos estaban aparentemente dormidos aunque estuvieran en pie, realmente eran demasiado confiados, de cualquier modo, en cuanto Rico les señaló la jaula en la que tenían a la serpiente, Skipper le dio la señal a Pancho de que fuera hacia el punto opuesto a causar la distracción.

Esperaron la señal, y en cuanto se comenzaron a escuchar los gruñidos de un foosa (que era una simple grabación proporcionada por un aparato creado por Timo) pudieron notar cómo los guardias se ponían atentos y armados con sus lanzas iban a buscar a la posible amenaza. Cuando los tuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Skpper abrió la jaula de la serpiente, con Rico preparado con un lanza dardos y Sabio en guardia para cualquier problema. La serpiente despertó y cuando parecía estar lista para atacarlos, Rico le lanzó los dardos tranquilizantes. Esa cosa era enorme, por lo que Sabio avanzó rápidamente para atraparla antes de que cayera e hiciera ruido que les delataría.

 

—Pancho, regresa al punto de encuentro — Skipper le avisó por los comunicadores.

— _Allá voy._

Los rugidos falsos de foosa dejaron de escucharse a lo lejos, entonces metieron rápidamente a la serpiente en un saco y Sabio la cargó en el momento en que se alejaban de ahí lo más rápido que podían.

Como habían acordado, Sabio llamó a su enorme ave que en ocasiones lo transportaba para ahora llevarlo a un punto lejos para deshacerse de la serpiente. En el momento en que Sabio se marchaba, Pancho llegó con ellos. Los tres restantes subieron a la copa de un árbol que les permitiera ver el reino a lo lejos, pues los invasores no tardarían en notar que la serpiente no estaba y entonces comenzarían la búsqueda. Ahí era cuando atacarían directamente esta vez a los primeros lémures de montaña, esa era la segunda fase del plan.

Gracias a los prismáticos mejorados por Timo y Kowalski, pudieron ver con claridad en medio de la noche y a la distancia cuando los lémures volvieron confundidos a sus puestos de vigilancia, y también cuando unos minutos después uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que la serpiente ya no estaba y le informaba a otros cerca de él. Parecían discutir, incluso se dieron unas cuantas palmadas en la cabeza entre ellos, finalmente tres lémures comenzaron a salir del reino. Bien, ya iban a buscarla.

 

—Estén listos, muchachos — advirtió Skipper — Ya saben qué hacer.

 

Rico parecía entusiasmarse, claro, le encantaba la violencia. Pancho pareció ponerse nervioso, él ya había enfrentado a los lémures de montaña y sabía que le llevaban demasiada ventaja, pero ahora estaba armado con un bazooka proporcionada por los pingüinos. Skipper parecía no dejarse llevar por su inquietud, estos lémures parecían fuertes, despiadados, pero aun así seguían siendo un enemigo desconocido para él. Era claro que les llevaban ventaja en estatura y fuerza, pero no habría que temer, Skipper tenía que recordarse que ha sido capaz de derrotar al rey Rata y de enfrentarse a algo todavía más grande y fuerte, a la creación mutante del Dr. Espiráculo: pinza de cromo. Comparada con eso, este enfrentamiento sería un día de campo.

 

—Son unos torpes. Esa serpiente siempre se les está escapando — pronto escucharon como alguien se quejaba, eran los invasores ya muy cerca de ellos — Más nos vale encontrarla antes de que Koto despierte y se entere.

—¿No deberíamos de separarnos?

—¿Estás loco? No podremos enfrentar a la serpiente separados. Ni siquiera Koto pudo, ¿recuerdan? El ex rey Julien le ayudó la última vez, por eso se conocieron — esperen… ¿cola anillada se enfrentó a la serpiente? ¿así conoció a Koto? Skipper estaba sorprendido, aunque seguramente fue una cuestión de suerte, no había forma de que cola anillada no saliera corriendo al ver a la monstruosa serpiente. Como sea, Skipper les dio la señal para que atacaran cuando los lémures pasaron justo por debajo del árbol donde aguardaban.

—¿¡Qué rayos!? — fue el grito que uno de los invasores soltó antes de que comenzaran el ataque.

 

———————————

 

Julien no podía dormir de nuevo. Hace horas que Skipper, Rico, Sabio y Pancho se habían marchado y no daban ninguna señal de que estuvieran bien. Sólo porque Clover casi lo obligó a ir a descansar se había metido a la choza, pero ¿cómo iba a poder dormir sin saber que sus amigos estaban a salvo? Bueno, solamente dos de ellos eran sus amigos: Pancho y Sabio, aunque el pingüino loco era muy divertido, recuerda que comparten el gusto por las explosiones y cuando se conocieron pasaron un tiempo haciendo eso, por lo que podría decirse que también son amigos, pero Skipper… Ah, el pingüino mandón, era complicado porque si Julien se era sincero tenía que admitir que le agradaba, le era divertido sacarlo de sus casillas, pero también le parecía que era claro que ese pingüino no lo soportaba. Incluso, cuando se conocieron, se llegó a preguntar si era posible que Skipper lo odiara. Rayos, ¿por qué se acordaba de eso en este momento? Ahora estaría triste aparte de preocupado.

Pero, ¿por qué se pone triste? Tal vez porque es el rey, y como rey debe ser amado por todos, ¿cierto? Sí, debe de ser por eso, sólo bastaba con recordar lo obsesionado que estuvo cuando se discutió su nivel de popularidad en el reino. Quiere ser amado por todos, que lo reconozcan como un buen rey, pero Skipper ni siquiera lo veía como alguien de la realeza, menos lo iba a considerar un amigo. El pingüino más joven y tierno parecía respetarlo como rey, el pingüino inteligente era menos agradable pero también aceptaba que cargaba con un título real. Skipper siempre ha sido la excepción. El mismo Julien aceptaba que Skipper tenía un puesto importante con los suyos, aunque fuese un simple plebeyo, ¿ajá?, no entendía porque el pingüino no podía ver los mismo con él. _Simplemente no le agradas_ , se dijo y entristeció más.

 

—¡Ush, no me gusta sentir esto! — pataleó cual bebé berrinchudo. Se levantó y salió de la choza.

 

Al parecer no era el único que no podía dormir, de hecho todos estaban despiertos. Clover estaba junto a Maurice y Cabo conversando, los tres sentados cerca de su choza. Timo y Kowalski parecían estar trabajando en sus inventos.

 

—¿Se encuentra bien, su majestad? — Maurice le cuestionó.

—Insisto en que debería de descansar, rey Julien — Clover volvió a decirle.

—Nadie está durmiendo, yo tampoco puedo — en ese momento se escuchó el ave de Sabio, todos miraron al cielo y lo vieron descender — Hey, Sabio, ¿y los demás?

—¿No han vuelto? — se extrañó.

—¿No sabes nada de ellos? — Cabo preguntó.

—Yo me encargué de la serpiente, ellos se quedaron a enfrentarse a unos guardias.

—Deberíamos de tratar de comunicarnos con ellos, ya ha sido suficiente — Clover sugirió. Timo le asintió y se acercó a la radio que se conectaba con los comunicadores que se habían llevado.

—No logro establecer la comunicación — el tenrec informó.

—Oh no.

 

Antes de que todos soltaran el grito de preocupación y miedo vieron al submarino llegar. Rápidamente se acercaron hasta él y en un momento los tres que faltaban aparecieron. Todos venían notablemente cansados y tal parece que heridos. Pancho sostenía con una mueca de dolor uno de sus brazos.

 

—¡Skipper! — exclamó Cabo con angustia.

—¿Se encuentran bien? — Maurice estaba un poco alterado.

—Sí — apenas tocaron el suelo de la isla, se dejaron caer en ella agotados.

—¡Auch! — Pancho no pudo evitar soltar su quejido.

—Déjame ayudarte, yo sé cómo sanar tu brazo — Sabio le ofreció, Pancho le tendió su brazo para que Sabio hiciera lo que debiera, ya se imaginaba que sería con ayuda de algunas plantas y tierra.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Kowalski quería saber.

—Creímos que sólo eran tres, lo que parecía que sería un encuentro justo — Skipper comenzó a explicar, aun con la respiración un poco débil — Pero luego aparecieron otros dos. Nos tomaron por sorpresa, pero lo logramos — intentó levantarse, pero en el proceso se le escapó una mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás bien?

—Son sólo unos golpes.

—¿Qué hicieron con ellos? — Clover intervino — No podemos dejar que vengan aquí, o que regresen con Koto, le advertirán y será mucho más complicado atacar.

—Lo sé…, por lo que tuve que autorizar el uso de fuerza letal.

—Oh…

—Creo que será necesario que la próxima vez vayamos más — Kowalski sugirió, Clover estuvo de acuerdo.

—Iremos todos — Julien dijo con determinación, sorprendiendo a algunos.

—No, tú seguirás aquí — Skipper le dijo.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—Nada de “pero”.

—Escúchame, monja, también tengo que pelear por mi reino — le frunció el ceño, no permitiría que el pingüino mandón lo siguiera viendo débil e inútil — ¡Esos lémures de montaña ya no me dan miedo!

—Te harán papilla.

—¿Igual que a ti? — le desafió un poco, Skipper por fin le miró molesto.

—¡Son sólo unos cuantos golpes! Y ya dije, ¡tú no irás! Es una orden.

—No me importan tus órdenes, ave de agua apestosa — le miró con desdén — Es más, seguiré entrenando ahora mismo — se giró y se echó a caminar para hacer lo que dijo. Escuchó un quejido de enfado del pingüino.

—¡Esto no es un juego, cola anillada! — Skipper le alcanzó, lo detuvo y le gritó de frente. El resto sólo miraba.

—¡Ya lo sé! Y ya te dije, también tengo que pelear por mi reino — también le gritó — Creí que también estaba dentro del plan, por eso me estaban entrenando.

—El plan cambio. Ahora te quedarás alejado de cualquier enfrentamiento si puedo evitarlo.

—¿Por qué? — le miraba severo. La actitud del pingüino, junto con todo lo que había estado pensando el rey le hacía actuar así — ¿¡Crees que no puedo!? ¿¡Que arruinaría todo!?

—¡Es porque tengo que protegerte!

—¿Qué? — ahora le salió la voz en un susurro. ¿Skipper lo decía en serio? ¿Para protegerlo? Creía que lo que menos le importaba era su seguridad. Skipper pareció también relajarse cuando soltó aquello, había pensado que el lémur se ofendería más al escucharle decir eso, o que incluso se riera, pero ahora cola anillada se notaba muy sorprendido.

—Ya me escuchaste.

—Sí, es sólo que… eh… yo, jejeje, nada — y ahora se ponía nervioso porque no sabía qué decir, eso era inesperado, después de haber estado pensando y asegurándose de que Skipper casi lo odiaba, éste le decía que lo quería proteger. Era wow…, le hacía sentir bien, aunque ahora el pingüino le miraba con curiosidad.

—Eres raro, cola anillada — sólo le soltó y suspiró — Pero mientras hayas entendido.

—Sí, entendí que no me odias.

—¿Eh? — le miró más confundido, incluso los demás también parecieron extrañados — Cola anillada, si te odiara me habría unido a Koto.

—¿Eso quiere decir que entonces me amas? — Julien le miró con sus grandes ojos atentos y con una boba sonrisa, mientras Skipper le miró como si estuviera loco. Timo, Pancho y Cabo soltaron una risita, contrario a Rico que se carcajeó mientras los demás parecían incrédulos.

—¡Negatorio! — santo cielo, ¿de dónde sacaba tanta tontería Julien? Oh diablos, ahora sentía su rostro caliente. El clima de Madagascar ya le estaba afectando, era eso, ¿verdad? Por eso los lémures son unos tontos, sobre todo el bobísimo de cola anillada.

—Maurice, presiento que habrá algo _extraño_ aquí — Clover le murmuró al aye-aye.

—Ni que lo digas — Maurice rodó los ojos, él estaba más acostumbrado al comportamiento de Julien, lo conocía más y le había tocado presenciar cómo era Julien cuando tenía al grupo de pingüinos ceca, sobre al líder de éstos. No creyó que volvería a pasar por lo mismo.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones para los que no están muy al tanto de las series:  
> *El reino de las mariposas y el reino de Julien sí estuvieron en guerra, por descuido de Julien. Y sí, las mariposas pudieron haberlos vencido. También se comunican telepáticamente jajaja ((¿Quieres ver el capítulo de AHKJ donde esto pasa? Es el capítulo 8, de la tercera temporada))
> 
> *Babak es el verdadero nombre de Sabio, Koto le sigue llamando así.
> 
> *Koto quería a Clover como reina, ya que ellos estuvieron “saliendo” antes de que supieran que Koto era un maldito :(
> 
> *El Dr.S. aparece, es una cobra que atiende el hospital del reino de Julien. 
> 
> *Skipper le teme a las agujas (lo muestran diversos capítulos de PoM)

—Koto no tardará en darse cuenta que algunos de sus súbditos ya no regresaron — murmuró Skipper — Debido a las circunstancias, tomará precauciones sin dudarlo. Si prolongamos nuestro plan, le estaremos dando tiempo a que se prepare para un ataque, y nos será muy difícil derrotarle.

—¿Qué propones, Skipper? — Kowalski preguntó mientras los demás; Rico, Cabo, Sabio y Pancho, permanecían serios y atentos.

 

No habían ido a dormir luego de regresar del reino y haberse enfrentado a unos cuantos lémures de montaña. Estaban ideando un nuevo movimiento, yendo fase por fase, pero Skipper pronto se dio cuenta de que eso no podría funcionar, no ahora que descubrió que aquella tribu era un rival fuerte.

 

—Creo que cola anillada tiene razón — suspiró con cansancio — Para el próximo ataque debemos ir todos. Esta vez iremos por todo, no hay que darles tiempo. Tenemos que derrotarlos, tenemos que salvar a los prisioneros.

—¿Le aviso a los demás? — Pancho propuso.

—Sí, ve por ellos.

 

El lémur fue corriendo mientras el resto quedó en silencio, considerando que era cierto, era mejor atacar antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia por completo. A los pocos segundos, Pancho volvía junto con Clover, Julien, Maurice y Timo.

 

—¿Ya tienen listo un súper plan? — Julien preguntó con entusiasmo, soltando golpes al aire, pues había estado entrenando, tal como lo dijo, ahora con ayuda de Clover.

—No. Hubo un cambio. Los necesito a todos aquí para discutirlo — Skipper le respondió.

—¿Qué cambio? — Maurice parecía temeroso.

—Iremos todos a atacar — Cabo les informó. Clover parecía lista, Maurice aterrado, Timo nervioso y Julien confiado.

—Escucho sus opciones — dijo Skipper.

 

Todos dieron sus propuestas para el plan, ninguno se mantuvo callado, y así lo fueron organizando. Pasaron horas discutiéndolo, tenía que quedar claro de una vez lo que harían, pues no tenían mucho tiempo. Al terminar consideraron que sólo tendrían pocas horas de descanso, así que las tomarían. Clover se ofreció a llevar a cabo la vigilancia esa noche, no dejó que Skipper debatiera de nuevo con ella, en cambio fue Sabio quien dijo que vigilaría junto con ella.

 

————————————-

 

A la mañana todos se dirigieron al submarino. Skipper estaba tratando de llenar con determinación a aquellos que todavía estuviesen temerosos, después hicieron la inspección de armas para explicar el funcionamiento de estas a cada uno del que ahora era su equipo.

 

—Entonces, ¿el reino de las mariposas puede ser de utilidad? — Skipper habló, sonando todavía incrédulo como en la noche cuando Julien recordó aquel reino y con emoción dijo que tal vez podrían unírseles y así ayudar.

—Sí, son increíbles — exclamó Julien — Lo descubrimos cuando, en un descuido de Maurice, les declaró la guerra.

—¡Fue usted! — Maurice le señaló. Julien siempre culpándole de sus desastres.

—Son sigilosas, atacaron desde el aire, no pudimos hacer mucho hasta que, bueno, fue un golpe de suerte — explicó Clover.

—El reconocimiento y ataque aéreo nos daría mucha ventaja — Skipper reflexionó — Pero, si estuvieron en guerra, ¿querrán ayudar?

—¡Sí! Porque yo los liberé de su opresora reina — se festejó Julien.

—Tú… ¿hiciste eso? — Skipper parecía incrédulo. Clover y Maurice le asintieron.

—Sí. Soy increíble, ¿cierto? — sonrió enormemente, inclinándose un poco para acercar su rostro al de Skipper, esperando su aprobación, pero el pingüino sólo se quedó ahí, mirándole como si no lo reconociera — Y he hecho muchas más cosas grandiosas.

—Es un buen rey y gran amigo, que siempre ve por su pueblo — hablo Sabio, con su pasión característica y suave voz — Fue enviado para traer paz a Madagascar — bien, eso ya parecía demasiado exagerado, y no sólo para Skipper, porque Maurice y Clover negaron con sus cabezas con fastidio.

—Sabio, tú sí me conoces, hermano — Julien se alejó de Skipper para ir a abrazar a Sabio.

—Entonces dirijámonos con las mariposas.

—Yeey~ Mariposas — Cabo dio brinquitos.

 

Al llegar al punto, Skipper fue quien acompañó a Julien para mantenerle seguro, mientras el resto permaneció en el submarino. Esperaban que las mariposas no hayan huido ante el caos que había en ese momento gracias a los lémures de montaña. Afortunadamente no fue así, en cuanto llegaron a su reino, Julien les llamó, anunciando que era él, casi en seguida varias mariposas salieron. Cola anillada les explicó lo que había sucedido, las mariposas le respondieron que estaban al tanto de todo, incluso dijeron que lo creyeron muerto. Vaya, podía escuchar a las mariposas en su cabeza, Skipper quería no mirarse muy sorprendido por la forma en que se comunicaban. Cuando Julien les pidió su ayuda, no fue muy difícil convencerlas. Volvieron al submarino ahora con ellas para terminar de tratar el plan junto con ellas.

 

——————————

 

Estaban muy cerca del reino (arrebatado) de cola anillada, permanecían escondidos en espera del regreso de unas cuantas mariposas que habían ido primero a hacer reconocimiento. Skipper intentaba ponerse en calma, mostrar seguridad a todo el equipo, equipo que la mayoría de sus integrantes tenía experiencia en combate, tenían entrenamiento duro, a excepción de Julien, Maurice, Timo y las mariposas. Timo permanecería alejado, monitoreándolos, encargándose de no perderlos de vista, manteniendo la comunicación entre ellos; el tenrec era un científico, no un soldado, a diferencia de Kowalski que era ambas, además Clover le había sugerido no intentar meterlo a la pelea, ya que Timo solía entrar en pánico muy fácilmente. Así sólo quedaban Maurice y Cola anillada, pero ya les había advertido que no podría estarlos cuidando, tenían que pelear, defender su pueblo. Les daría armas para ponerlos más seguros.

 

—No escuchamos nada peligroso y parece que el reino está funcionando con normalidad — informó una de las mariposas.

—De acuerdo, entonces llegó la hora — habló Skipper — Tomen sus armas y sus comunicadores. Diríjanse a su puesto y esperen mi señal para atacar.

 

Asintieron y rápidamente se movieron a su respectivo puesto, siendo lo más sigilosos posible. Cuando cada uno informó que ya se encontraba en su puesto, Skipper dio la señal primero a las mariposas. Éstas sobrevolaron el reino y dejaron caer las bombas de humo en los puntos que se habían acordado.

 

—Todos, ¡ahora! — gritó Skipper.

 

Rico y Sabio se encargaban de deshacerse de tantas lanzas pudiesen, aprovechando el aturdimiento y las bombas de humo, para así la mayoría de los invasores no pudieran defenderse tan fácilmente, si de cualquier manera el combate mano a mano con ellos ya era complicado, lo mejor era deshacerse de las lanzas.

 

—¿¡Qué está pasando!? — Se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos.

 

Cabo se encargó de derribar a los guardias que rodeaban la celda de los prisioneros, mientras tanto Pancho ya se había metido con ellos y con prisa les informaba que era hora de pelear por su libertad. Rico apareció, les dio a algunos las lanzas que había recuperado y a otros de sus armas. Aunque también parecían aturdidos, rápidamente se decidieron y aprovechando el caos, salieron a pelear. Aye-ayes, ratas, cocodrilos, lémures.

 

—¿Mi rey Julien está a salvo? — Preguntó Mort con la preocupación y un poco de esperanza en sus grandes ojos.

—Lo está — Pancho le aseguró.

 

Con sólo esas palabras, la determinación surgió en el pequeño lémur y corrió para enfrentar a los lémures de montaña, llevando un extraño artefacto que le dio Rico, parecía ser que daba descargas eléctricas. Bien, al menos podía cargar con ello en lugar de un arma muy grande.

 

—Clover, Sabio, es hora — informó Skipper a través de los comunicadores.

 

Había derribado a unos cuántos lémures de montaña en su camino hacia el árbol baobab, pues lo habían decidido; a ellos les correspondía enfrentar a Koto, pero bien sabían que Koto no estaría solo, siempre estaba acompañado de otros dos súbditos, que seguramente eran tan fuertes como él. Clover le enfrentaría por venganza, Sabio porque sentía que era su responsabilidad, Skipper porque le había asegurado a cola anillada que recuperaría su reino.

Las bombas de humo se habían disipado casi por completo, estaba cerca del árbol, podía ver a Sabio y Clover acercarse también, miró hacia arriba y notó que Koto ya había salido del avión y miraba hacia el resto del reino, pendiente del caos. Se notaba furioso, el par de lémures a su lado ya estaban en posición de proteger a su rey.

Skipper, Clover y Sabio subieron al mismo tiempo y se colocaron frente a Koto y los otros dos guerreros. Primero los invasores les miraron con sorpresa, luego una retorcida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Koto mirando a su hermano y la lémur. Cuando sus guardias quisieron atacarlos, Koto les hizo una señal para que se detuvieran.

 

—Hola, Babak. Creí que habías huido y no te volvería a ver — habló Koto, mirando burlón a Sabio. En seguida se giró a la lémur — Clover, si no vienes para ser mi reina no deberías de estar aquí. Por mucho que me duela, sufrirás las consecuencias.

—Vine para hacerte pagar — le aseguró con cólera. Koto sonrió más.

—¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? — soltó una leve risita — Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarte a mí. ¿Piensas que Babak podrá derrotarme, o esta pequeña ave que les acompaña? — miró burlonamente ahora a Skipper.

—No deberías subestimarme — el pingüino advirtió. La sonrisa de Koto volvió a torcerse.

—De acuerdo, veamos a qué nos enfrentamos.

 

Aquella fue la señal para ambos grupos, inmediatamente respondieron al ataque de los lémures de montaña. Los tres esquivaron el primer golpe con las lanzas, esas malditas cosas, tenían que deshacerse de eso. Así que Skipper se escabullo entre ellos deslizándose en su vientre y pateó las lanzas, Sabio las atrapó en el aire y las hizo añicos. Clover giró en el aire y dio una patada a Koto, haciendo que callea hasta dentro del avión de nuevo. Sabio hizo lo mismo con los otros dos guardias, así que todos tuvieron que meterse al avión.

 

—Babak, no me obligues a lastimarte, eres mi hermano. Y Clover, pudiste haber sido mi reina — parecía afable, pero era obvio que fingía.

—Primero muerta — aseguró Clover.

—No quiero hacerte daño — Koto le dijo, pero en seguida sonrió — Así que ellos lo harán — hizo una señal a sus dos súbditos y éstos fueron los que se abalanzaron a ellos.

 

Skipper les esquivó y rápidamente buscó a Koto con la mirada; lo encontró queriendo huir del avión. Skipper apuntó la bazooka que cargaba y disparó a Koto. No era de las que arrojaban el explosivo (había preferido dejarle estas a los más indefensos para protegerse), sino de las que arrojaban la red para capturar con ella a Koto, impidiendo que huyera. El lémur cayó quejándose, pero se incorporó rápidamente miró molesto a Skipper, rompió fácilmente la red con su fuerza y ambos se prepararon para enfrentarse, mientras a sus espaldas Sabio y Clover peleaban con los otros dos lémures de montaña.

—————————-

 

Por fuera, todo era un caos, todos seguían peleando. Afortunadamente muchos invasores ya habían caído, pero en consecuencia algunos (ex)prisioneros también estaban heridos, Pancho llevaba a los heridos con Timo para que pudiera hacer algo por ellos.

Muchos lémures peleaban con entusiasmo, casi tanto como Rico, así que eso era de gran ayuda, otros eran más calculadores como Kowalski y también eran de gran ayuda, luego estaban los que seguían en pánico, casi pasmados, así que Cabo intentaba calmarlos y luego los alentaba a seguir peleando. A muchos de ellos les había servido de motivación ver a su rey Julien con vida y peleando a lado de ellos.

Julien llevaba el coraje, no había parado de pelear, a pesar de los golpes que también recibió o las caídas que sufrió. Quizá la adrenalina le estaba ayudando demasiado, pero también la bazooka que los pingüinos le dieron. Seguía adelante también porque ante un momento de peligro, alguno de sus súbditos creaba una distracción a su favor. Vaya, esos chicos lo seguían amando, por eso tenía que pelear, debía de hacerlo. Todo su pueblo estaba junto luchando, los otros reinos también, incluso los pingüinos. Miró alrededor y sonrió al notar que ya varios lémures de montaña habían caído, y ahora estaban atados con una cuerda brillante que Kowalski junto con Timo habían diseñado, diciendo que era lo suficientemente fuerte para que no fueran capaces de liberarse. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el árbol baobab, pues ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y ni Clover, Skipper o Sabio habían vuelto a comunicarse. Sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a correr hacia el árbol baobab.

 

—¡Julien! — le había gritado el pingüino tierno. Pronto le alcanzo y le detuvo — ¿A dónde vas?

—¡A golpear a Koto!

—No puedes acercarte a él — le dijo con pánico — Fueron órdenes de Skipper y Clover.

—Pero ellos siguen sin comunicarse — se quejó con preocupación y miró alrededor, notando como Rico con su demencia hacia papilla a los lémures de montaña con más facilidad que el resto — Debo de hacer algo, aquí ya casi terminan con todos los lémures de montaña, pero Koto es más peligroso.

—Por eso, rey. No debes de ir, es peligroso para ti — Cabo seguía intentando convencerlo.

—Está bien — suspiró con cansancio, Cabo le sonrió y volvió a pelear.

 

Julien sólo esperó a que ninguno estuviese prestándole atención y corrió hasta el árbol baobab, llevando a la bazooka todavía con él.

Se asomó por una de las ventanas rotas del avión, y pudo ver como Clover y Sabio seguían enfrentándose a los dos guardias, demostrando que eran mucho más hábiles que el resto de su tribu, no por nada eran la seguridad de Koto, mientras que Skipper era el que se estaba enfrentando a Koto.

Casi entra en pánico, pero en ese momento observa como el lémur con el que Clover peleaba por fin cae después de un gran golpe, y así Clover ayuda a Sabio con su contrincante, y en cuestión de segundos el otro lémur también cae. Sabio rápidamente sacó una de las cuerdas especiales y los ató. Ataban a todos los caídos, aunque no estuviesen seguros de que seguían vivos, era por precaución.

Pero mientras Sabio y Clover ataban a los lémures vencidos, Skipper seguía peleando con Koto. El pingüino ya lucía cansando, casi tanto como Koto, eso le preocupaba a Julien, pero tenía que seguir esperando, seguro en un momento Clover y Sabio le ayudarían y sería fácil derrotarlo.

 

— _Chicos, hemos derribado a todos los lémures de montaña_ — se escuchó la voz agotada de Kowalski por los comunicadores de todos. Bien, entonces sólo faltaba Koto — _Skipper, Clover, Sabio… sólo hay un problema. Al parecer Julien subió al árbol baobab._

Julien se encogió de hombros como si lo estuviesen regañando, miró como Clover y Sabio voltearon a todos lados del avión como intentando buscarlo, incluso notó como Skipper desvió unos momentos su atención de Koto, también buscando.

Fue mala idea distraerse.

Koto tuvo que aprovechar ese momento, y evadiendo a Skipper, corrió para golpear a Clover, sin embargo Sabio se interpuso y el fue el que cayó, deslizándose todavía por el suelo. Clover se preparó para atacar luego de la sorpresa, pero Koto fue más rápido, y en un impulso prefirió arrojarle con fuerza el viejo tocadiscos que siempre había permanecido ahí en el avión. Esa cosa golpeó a Clover con dureza, quién en seguida cayó.

 

—¡Clover! — Julien gritó, metiéndose al avión. Tanto Skipper como Koto voltearon a verle, pero ambos con muecas diferentes en su rostro.

—Julien… — murmuró Koto con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro. Comenzó a acercársele, dispuesto a lastimarle, pero entonces Skipper se abalanzó a Koto de nuevo, golpeándole en rostro y derribándolo.

—¡Sabio, saca a Clover y a cola anillada de aquí! — Skipper gritó, pues Sabio había logrado levantarse y en seguida se había acercado a Clover que parecía estar entre la conciencia y la inconciencia.

—Estoy bien — intentó decir Clover, pero no parecía del todo lúcida.

—¡Llévatelos! — ordenó de nuevo, sin dejar de golpear a Koto.

 

Sabio asintió y cargó a Clover, seguidamente se acercó a Julien y le cargó de la misma manera echándose a correr hasta una de las ventanas para salir de ahí. Pero Julien no quería eso, no podían dejar a Skipper solo con Koto. El pingüino mandón parecía estar sobrellevando la pelea con Koto gracias a que era mucho más pequeño y podía escabullirse con facilidad, era complicado de atrapar por Koto. Pero poco antes de que Sabio pudiese saltar, Julien observó como Koto logró atinar un golpe a Skipper, entonces el ave cayó.

 

—¡No! — gritó Julien y se zafó del agarre de Sabio — Llévate a Clover, confía en mí, no puedo dejar a Skipper solo.

 

Sabio le asintió dándole una mirada de confianza y en seguida saltó para llevar a Clover a un lugar seguro y la atendiesen. Julien volvió cerca de Skipper, antes de que Koto se le acercara más, rápidamente le apuntó con la bazooka. Ante eso, Koto se detuvo, pero le siguió mirando con curiosidad sin deshacer su sonrisa.

 

—Ríndete Koto — Julien habló, mientras se ponía frente a Skipper, cubriéndolo. El pingüino se levantó pero quedó quieto, preparándose para lo que seguía — Toda tu tribu ya fue derrotada.

—¡Imposible! — casi gritó, deshaciendo su sonrisa.

—Te dije que no nos subestimaras — Skipper le dijo, Koto le miró con dureza.

—Tú…, ¿hay más como tú? — seguía lleno de ira, pero se podía distinguir un poco de interés — Eres un gran oponente. Pareces inofensivo, pero eres un guerrero. No eres de aquí, así que, ¿qué te hizo querer ayudar a Julien a recuperar su reino? ¿Por qué pelear por un bufón que juega a ser rey?

—¡No soy ningún bufón! — Julien gritó.

—La riqueza que te haya prometido a cambio de tu ayuda, es una mentira — Koto continuó, ignorando a Julien y centrándose en Skipper — Su reino quedó hecho pedazos, la tierra sigue siendo rica para nuestra especie, pero tú no eres de aquí, de nada te servirá. Él no es tu rey, ¿por qué lo haces? Sólo le ayudas a recuperar un reino de débiles y patéticos lémures ordinarios. En cambio mi tribu está llena de fuerza y muchas técnicas de combate que seguro apreciarías. Apuesto a que tu pueblo es igual.

—Te equivocas — le dijo Skipper — Somos mucho mejores; derrotamos a tu tribu.

—Me cuesta creer eso.

—Míralo tú mismo — Julien habló, haciéndole un ademán para que se acercara a una de las ventanas.

 

Koto le miró detenidamente antes de pretender acercarse a donde se le señalaba, pero de nuevo volvió a provechar una pequeña distracción de Julien, y en un rápido movimiento, ayudado de su cola, quitó de las manos de cola anillada la bazooka. Julien apenas iba a soltar un grito de sorpresa, pero Skipper también fue rápido y se dirigió a Koto pateándole el rostro. Ambos cayeron, pero Koto no soltó el arma, por lo que Skipper intentaba arrebatársela en medio de los golpes que le daba.

La sangre ya cubría el rostro de Koto, y Julien esperaba que aquellas manchas rojas que se miraban en las plumas de Skipper, también sea sangre de Koto y no del pingüino. Así el lémur de montaña , en un momento de desesperación, se decidió a disparar el arma sin fijarse en su objetivo.

 

—¡Skipper! — Julien gritó como advertencia cuando la bazooka disparó directo al techo del avión, justo encima de donde ellos peleaban.

 

El pingüino volteó con rapidez y comenzó a deslizarse lejos, a la vez que le hizo a Julien una seña de que también se alejara. Julien corrió, alejándose más rápido. Cuando escuchó el ruido del pesado techo cayendo volteó, Koto no había alcanzado a escabullirse, así que el candelabro, el techo y una gruesa rama del árbol le habían caído encima. Pero todo ese desastre alcanzó a golpear a Skipper, aunque no le aplastó, pareció haberle herido lo suficiente, pues de pronto Julien miró como dejó de deslizarse y quedó en el suelo pareciendo inconsciente. Volvió a gritar su nombre y regresó para acercarse a él, apenas se hincó para poder tocarle y se dio cuenta de que el avión se movía, inclinándose debido al desastre. Tomó rápidamente al pingüino en sus brazos y saltó para salir del avión, y en seguida bajar del árbol, temiendo de que el avión pudiese caer.

 

—Vamos pingüino mandón, despierta — estaba a punto del llanto, lo notaba en su pecho agitado, su voz quebrada y sus manos temblorosas.

—¡Su majestad! — escuchó la voz de Maurice acercarse, junto con los demás.

—¡No, Skipper! — gritó con angustia Cabo — Kowalski — pidió. El pingüino más alto reaccionó y asintió al comprender, entonces se acercó. Rico regurgitó su equipo médico.

—Está vivo — rápidamente les informó y siguió inspeccionando a su líder que seguía entre los brazos de un lloroso Julien — Sus heridas no son graves, pero tiene demasiados golpes. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Koto — fue lo que pudo decir Julien, pues ya hipaba por el llanto.

—¡Es verdad! — los demás reaccionaron — Rico, ve junto con Pancho y aten a Koto.

—Ajá — exclamó Rico y en seguida se dirigieron al árbol.

—Bien, tenemos que poner esto en orden para atender a los heridos adecuadamente — dijo Kowalski

—¿Y Clover? — Julien preguntó.

—Al igual que Skipper —  esa respuesta provocó más llanto en Julien.

—Necesita calmarse, su majestad.

 

——————————

 

Todo el cuerpo le dolía, además se sentía entumecido, y aunque ya estaba despertando no podía abrir los párpados con facilidad. Un maldito pitido irritante se escuchaba con insistencia, seguramente eso le despertó. Un momento, ¿cuándo cayó dormido?

Skipper se incorporó de prisa respirando agitadamente, recordando en el momento todo el enfrentamiento y el último momento cuando el avión parecía caerse a pedazos. ¡Julien! ¿Julien había alcanzado a salir?

 

—Es mejor que vuelva recostarse, señor Skipper — alguien le dijo. Skipper alzó su mirada a la curiosa voz que le hablaba y se encontró con ¡una maldita cobra que traía un estetoscopio! Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en una cueva que tenía un montón de cosas parecidas a las de un hospital, incluso él estaba sobre una camilla de hojas, el pitido que escuchó antes provenía de las máquinas que tenían ahí.

—¿Skipper ya despertó, Dr. S.? — se escuchó la voz de Julien acercarse.

—Sí, señor Rey Julien — le informó la cobra — El rey no lo ha dejado ni un segundo señor Skipper — le avisó, pero Skipper seguía mudo, con el corazón latiendo de prisa.

—¡Pingüino mandón! — Julien ya estaba frente a él, mirándole feliz. En un segundo ya se abalanzaba a abrazar a Skipper — ¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Ya está mejor, Dr. S.?

—Yo recomendaría que descanse un poco más — le dijo el supuesto Dr. — O puedo proporcionarle algunas inyecciones para que se recupere más pronto — ofreció, mostrando una jeringa.

—¡Aguja! — gritó Skipper, completamente aterrado, incluso se aferró al abrazo de Julien, ahora temblando — Tengo mieeyeyeye.

—Yo creo que esa idea no le agrada — opinó Julien — Que sólo sea el descanso.

—Eso ayudará — continuó la cobra.

—Será mejor que lo lleve a mi choza, lejos de las agujas, además así descansará adecuadamente.

 

Cuando estaba cerca de una aguja todo lo que podía pensar era en el miedo que eso le provocaba, así que no fue muy consiente de cuando se aferró al abrazo de cola anillada, ni cuando éste le sacó de la cueva cargando y así caminó por el reino que ya habían comenzado a limpiar.

 

—Ahm, ¿Julien? — escuchó la voz de Kowalski, pero Skipper seguía temblando, sólo pensando en agujas, en el tenebroso Dr. S.

—¿Si?

—¿Skipper ya está bien?

—Sí, ya despertó. El Dr. S. sugirió que descansara un poco más, por eso lo llevo a mi choza.

—¿Y por qué parece aterrado? — Cabo cuestionó.

—La otra opción eran unas inyecciones, entonces…

—¡Aguja! Mieyeyeye — comenzó de nuevo, llenándose de miedo.

—Sí, es mejor que descanse un poco más lejos de cualquier aguja — opinó Koalski.

—Pero, ¿estará bien en tu choza, rey Julien? — Cabo parecía curioso.

—Claro que sí. Además ordené que reemplazaran mi cama por una completamente nueva. Estará cómodo — aseguró con simpleza, luego volteó a mirar a Skipper que seguía enterrando su rostro en su pecho, como todo un bebé asustado — ¿Verdad, pingüino mandón? — Skipper apenas asintió, todavía sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que ocurría.

—Ajajajajaja — la risa era de Rico, los otros le voltearon a ver, dándose cuenta de que tenía una cámara fotográfica y había tomado un par de fotografías de Julien cargando a Skipper.

—Rico, eso no está bien — Cabo le reprendió.

—¿Ah? ¿Po’ qué?

—Skipper parece no tener problema — dijo Kowalski, aguantándose la risa — Además esas fotografías podrían servimos para “negociar” con Skipper cuando llegue otra semana de entrenamiento en equipo.

—¡Oh! — Cabo parecía sorprendido de que propusieran eso, pero luego se relajo y sonrió divertido — Supongo que no tiene nada de malo. Esa semana es mi menos favorita.

 

Los tres pingüinos volvieron a reír, Julien se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hacia su choza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En la siguiente actualización ya entramos de lleno con la trama de la ship Julien/Skipper.
> 
> *¡¡¡ Mañana (Viernes, 12 de Mayo) ya tendremos los capítulos de All Hail King Julien: Exiled !!! Estoy muuuuuy emocionada, no tienen idea, bueno, mis contactos de FB sí tienen alguna idea porque me la he pasado posteando cosas al respecto xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ted hará aparición ~*~ Para quien no sigue AHKJ, Ted aparece frecuentemente, y en Exiled tuvo mayor protagonismo. A mí me parece muy divertido, sobretodo por lo amanerado que lo hicieron jajajaja.

 

Julien llegó hasta su choza que lucía igual a como la recordaba, después de todo había ordenado que se apresuraran a restaurarla y a cambiar completamente la cama; no quería volverla a usar sin saber quién se atrevió a dormir ahí, menos si fue Koto. Así que eso es lo primero que hicieron y ya luego pasaron a ordenar todo el reino, mientras que él fue al hospital para ver cómo seguían Clover, Skipper y otros de sus súbditos que también estaban heridos. El Dr. S. junto con el enfermero Fantasma atendieron rápidamente las heridas de los otros lémures, Clover y Skipper eran los que seguían inconscientes, sin embargo, Clover había despertado primero y Sabio quería pasar un tiempo con ella antes de separarse, así que los dejó irse. Después quedó esperando a que Skipper reaccionara, y afortunadamente ya lo había hecho. La recomendación del Dr. S. de que descansara más, a Julien le parecía correcta, pues la batalla había sido pesada para el pingüino, además los días anteriores no había descansado del todo.

 

—Listo, pingüino. Aquí podrás descansar — le dijo al momento que lo dejaba en la cama, ahí se dio cuenta de que Skipper ya se había quedado dormido desde antes. _Um, debe de estar realmente agotado_ , pensó, mientras quedó de pie a un costado de la cama mirando al ave — ¿Quién diría que el mandón se vería lindo al dormir?

—¿Quién es lindo?

—¡Ahhh! — gritó con sorpresa, pues no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más había entrado a su habitación — ¡Mort! ¿Qué haces aquí, bichito raro?

—Vine a ver si necesita que haga algo por usted — le dijo Mort, juntando sus manos en un gesto inocente mientras le miraba con atención.

—Ve a ayudar a los demás con la limpieza de todo el reino — le ordenó con molestia, señalándole la puerta para que saliera. Casi en seguida pareció notar que estaba hablando fuertemente, por lo que volteó a ver a Skipper, comprobando que no lo habían despertado.

—Pero, mi rey… — el lémur ratón iba a continuar, pero Julien le interrumpió.

—No hables tan fuerte — le advirtió en un susurro, pero sonando severo. Mort se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Oh, ¿qué hace aquí el pingüino?

—Eso no te incumbe, enano. Ahora vete.

—¿Es a él al que le decía que se veía lindo? — le preguntó con demasiado interés — ¿Por qué usted estab-

—¡Mort! ¿Qué quieres? — ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, así que le miró severamente. Averiguando qué es lo que el enano quería sería más fácil deshacerse de él.

—Es que su cabeza sigue desnuda, rey — le dijo como si fuese una tragedia. Aunque claro, para Julien estar sin su corona era una catástrofe, pero con todo lo ocurrido se había casi olvidado de ello.

—Ojón, por si no lo recuerdas, Koto se atrevió a llevar mi corona y hace unas horas fue aplastado junto con ella — recordó con tristeza la pérdida de su corona — Pero está bien, puedes encargarte de hacerme una nueva corona.

—¡Sí, rey Julien! — Mort saltó emocionado — Será la mejor corona.

—La quiero exactamente igual, era especial, del linaje de los reyes Julien. ¿Entiendes?

—¡Entiendo, su majestad!

—Bien, ve a trabajar en eso — volvió a señalarle la puerta — Y cuando terminen de sacar los escombros del avión tal vez puedas re-tapizar mi trono.

—Lo haré, mi rey Julien — como era de esperarse, Mort estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con emoción.

—Ush, sigue igual de rarón — murmuró Julien al ver al pequeño lémur salir corriendo luciendo feliz.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Cada reino que había quedado de nuevo libre, volvía a su territorio para comenzar también su restauración, por lo que ahora volvían a quedar sólo los lémures trabajando, mientras que los otros tres pingüinos se habían ofrecido a ayudar con las labores de limpieza. Se habían movido al avión una vez que quitaron los escombros que cayeron y retiraron el cuerpo de Koto, y ahora estaban soldando el techo que se dañó, Timo se encontraba con ellos ayudando también. Casi estaban por terminar cuando Maurice entró, trayendo consigo un recipiente grande.

 

—Vaya, chicos, en serio estoy muy agradecido que nos hayan ayudado con todo esto — Maurice les dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro — No lo habríamos logrado sin ustedes.

—Descuida, Maurice. Son nuestros amigos, no podíamos dejar que les hicieran daño — Cabo le dijo con ternura.

—Ajá — Rico estuvo de acuerdo, le sonrió cuando se quitó la máscara de soldar.

—Puedes estar seguro de eso, Maurice — también aseguró Kowalski

—Gracias de nuevo — el aye-aye dio un respiro de tranquilidad — Supongo que tienen hambre, así que les he traído algunos peces — les mostró el recipiente que llevaba con él.

—¡Pez! — gritó emocionado Rico, yendo con prisa a comer. Los otros dos se acercaron con más calma.

—Deberíamos de llevarle algo también a Skipper — Kowalski recordó mientras se llevaba un pez al pico.

—Me pregunto si ya está mejor.

—Lo más probable es que sigue dormido, de lo contrario ya lo tendríamos aquí, apurado por irnos.

—Bromean, ¿no? — intervino Maurice — ¿Se irían tan pronto?

—Así como es Skipper, bueno…, él prefiere estar en Nueva York — dijo Cabo, con algo de pena.

—Y lejos de Julien — opinó el pingüino genio, sin apenarse. Cabo le dio una mirada seria, pues no tendrían que decir eso frente a Maurice, es de mal gusto — ¿Qué? No estoy diciendo algo que nadie sepa — se defendió cuando notó la mirada que le dio Cabo.

—Pero — para completar lo que quería decir, Rico volvió a mostrar a todos una de las fotografías de Julien cargando a Skipper — Ajajaja

—Skipper se volverá loco cuando vea eso — dijo Maurice.

—No lo hará, por el momento — Kowalski le comentó — Las reservamos para otra ocasión.

—¿Entonces deberíamos de ir planeando la forma de regresar al zoológico? — Cabo cuestionó a sus compañeros. Rico se encogió de hombros y Kowalski se llevó una aleta debajo de su pico en un ademán de estar pensando.

—¡Podría recrear mi máquina de teletransportación!

—¿Pero no tardarías?

—No, porque ya sé cómo hacerla, además — se giró a ver a Timo — Timo, podrías ayudarme para que fuese mucho más rápido.

—Claro, lo haré con gusto — aseguró el tenrec, entusiasmado por trabajar en un nuevo proyecto.

—Tal vez Skipper se alegre de irse pronto — les dijo Maurice, que era el que lucía menos entusiasmado que los otros — Pero para el rey Julien será algo triste.

 

————————————-

Skipper iba despertando de nuevo, y desde un principio se sintió mucho mejor, aunque permanecías leves molestias de algunos golpes que fueron fuertes, pero seguramente pronto se desvanecerían. La superficie en la que estaba acostado era más blanda, cómoda y grande que la camilla en la que hubo estado, tal vez por eso le había parecido tan fácil descansar ahí. Aunque estaba completamente acostumbrado a dormir en el duro concreto en su cuartel, pero después de una batalla no era mala idea el descanso en una cama de hojas.

 

—Hola, pingüino. ¿Ya despertaste? — la voz de Julien sonó muy cerca, así que Skipper miró hacia el lado derecho, encontrándose con el lémur recargando su cabeza en la cama, mirándole atento con sus enormes ojos color ámbar.

—¡Cola anilla! ¿Qué haces aquí? — se incorporó rápidamente de la cama, sintiendo un poco vergüenza, ¿Julien había estado todo el tiempo observándole mientras dormía?

—Esta es mi casa, pingüino tonto — le dijo con obviedad. Skipper miró alrededor, en el techo se encontró con una bola disco colgando. Bien, eso confirmaba que era cierto.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

—¿No lo recuerdas? — el lémur pareció sorprendido, luego le sonrió — El doctor S. dijo que siguieras descansando, así que te dije que traería aquí y tú estuviste de acuerdo.

—¿Qué pasó con Koto y su tribu? ¿Dónde están mis hombres? — preguntó ahora, con algo de prisa, pues de pronto había recordado que en su estado de pánico por las agujas pudo haberse aferrado a los brazos de Julien, y no quería hablar de eso.

—Los otros pingüinos están arreglando el desastre en el avión — Julien también se puso de pie, sólo que él en el piso, a diferencia de Skipper que estaba parado sobre la cama — Y Koto es un fantasma ahora, así que Sabio dijo que él regresará a su reino para ser él quien reine a los lémures de montaña que sobrevivieron.

—¿Es buena idea? ¿Y si regresan? Deberías de encerrarlos en una prisión.

—Sabio está seguro que con su “sabia guía” volverá a traer paz a su pueblo. Él era el rey de los lémures de montaña, hasta que renunció a la corona para hacer sus cosas raronas, y por ello Koto tomó el poder, pero ahora volverá a tomar su lugar. Dice que es su responsabilidad — Julien se encogió de hombros, él confiaba en Sabio.

—Tal vez el hippie pueda lograrlo — Skipper estuvo de acuerdo ahora. Después dio un gran suspiro, entonces todo parecía estar de nuevo en orden. Misión cumplida. Bajó de la cama con intensión de salir de ahí — Bien, cola anillada, ya hice mi trabajo. Buscaré a mi equipo y nos iremos.

—¿Qué? ¡Espera! — Julien corrió a alcanzarle, incluso le jaló de una de sus aletas — No pueden irse todavía, falta la fiesta de celebración por recuperar el reino. Y no sería una buena fiesta si no están todos los héroes que ayudaron.

—Estoy seguro de que pueden festejar perfectamente una vez nos hayamos ido.

—¿Y cómo se irán? — Julien le sonrió de medio lado, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tengo que discutirlo con mi equipo.

—¿Y si ellos no se quieren ir todavía? — ahora atacó, sonriéndole más ampliamente — A ellos sí les gusta la pachanga, y yo creo que se merecen unas vacaciones luego de todo su trabajo, no hay mejor lugar que aquí para pasarla bien. ¿Qué clase de líder no le concede algo de diversión a su equipo?

 

Julien le miraba junto con una sonrisa de superioridad, sabía que lo estaba haciendo dudar al referirse a lo que haría un buen líder. ¡Skipper es un buen líder! Está seguro de ello. Además, cola anillada está tonto si cree que puede hacerlo dudar de verdad. Ellos tienen que irse lo más rápido posible y se irán, punto. Ya verá cómo recompensar el excelente trabajo de Rico, Cabo y Kowalski después de una misión tan peligrosa como ésta, pero quedarse no era opción. _¿Y si ellos de verdad quieren quedarse aquí por más tiempo?_ , se cuestionó, pues sabía que a esos tres les entusiasmaban las fiestas y encontraban reconfortante estar en un lugar como Madagascar, tan diferente a Nueva York o la Antártida, los lugares donde pertenecen. ¿Es de verdad tan urgente que se vayan? Si el cuartel lo dejaron bajo el cuidado del tío Nigel, además estaba el holograma de ellos para que la cuidadora Alice no sospechara nada, ante una emergencia podrían comunicarse con ellos. ¿Cuál era el problema? Julien lo era, al menos para Skipper. Cuando pasa demasiado tiempo junto a cola anilla le pone los nervios de punta y más irritable de los normal. El lémur es escandaloso, imprudente y no respeta su espacio personal. Seguiría pensando que es un cobarde, pero ya ha visto cómo se enfrentó al peligro por salvar a sus amigos y recuperar el trono. De acuerdo, Julien tenía puntos a su favor como ese, además de parecía ser un buen rey, pues todos sus súbditos lo amaban (incluyendo a los de otros reinos). De cualquier modo no quitaba que era un dolor de cabeza para Skipper.

 

—Su majestad, permiso para entrar — se escuchó la voz de Clover del otro lado de la puerta, y en un segundo ya entraba, luciendo completamente recuperada. Skipper sintió alivio al ser interrumpida su “discusión” con Julien, pero el lémur pareció molesto por ello.

—¡Clover! ¿Por qué interrumpes a tu rey?

—Lo lamento, su majestad, pero vengo por las órdenes para comenzar con los cambios de _La Guardia Cola-Anillada_ — le informó, en su pose completamente erguida y rígida, con la vista en frente, como un soldado bien entrenado — Acordó que es un asunto de prioridad.

—Sí, sí. Nos urge — Julien parecía relajarse de nuevo.

—¿ _La Guardia Cola-Anillada_? — preguntó Skipper con un poco de interés.

—Se supone que es la guardia que protege al rey, o sea a mí, pero nunca sirve de mucho, mis demás súbditos no están entrenados. Por eso Clover era la única seguridad que tiene el reino — explicó Julien con algo de desgane.

—¿Siempre ha sido así?

—No, los otros reyes dirigieron _La Guardia Cola-Anillada_ con mano dura, provocando más daño que protegiendo al reino — le respondió Clover — Incluso a uno de ellos se le conoció como “Rey Julien El Terrible”, y el más reciente antecesor dirigió un programa donde le lavaba el cerebro a los reclutas y se les entrenaba para asesinar a todo aquel que se considerara enemigo o un peligro para los intereses del rey.

—¡Incluido yo! — se quejó Julien.

—¿Te intentó matar? — Skipper se sorprendió — ¿Qué no es tu tío?

—Ha intentado matarme muchas veces desde que soy rey — volvió a cruzarse brazos, muy indignado — _La Guardia Cola-Anillada_ ha sido utilizada sólo para beneficio del rey sin importarle el bienestar de todos en el reino, por ello yo no hice ningún programa. Prometí que todo sería pacífico.

—Lo estaba logrando, rey — le animó Clover — Pero…

—Pero ya se dieron cuenta que no pueden estar tan desprotegidos — Skipper les habló con firmeza.

—Lo sé — Julien agachó por un momento la mirada — Koto me lo dijo, que el reino estaba tan desprotegido, que mi pueblo era débil, y por eso fue fácil atacarnos.

—Así que, ¿cuáles son las órdenes, rey Julien? — Clover pidió.

—Reúne a los lémures más aptos y entrénalos. Que sean los suficientes — por fin le dijo, con determinación.

—¡A la orden, su majestad!

—¡Hey, hey! — Skipper intervino, antes de que Clover saliera — Tardarás en entrenar a todos los reclutas tu sola, además, ¿mientras los estés entrenando quién protegerá el reino?

—Sabio puede ayudar, ¿no, Clover? — dijo Julien, algo confiado.

—Su majestad, Sabio ya se marchó a su reino, él es el rey ahora — le recordó.

—¡Rayos, es cierto!

—Pero no se preocupe, yo hallaré la forma de entrenar a la nueva guardia y de seguir protegiéndolo sin falla.

—Yo te ayudaré — Skipper habló, luciendo seguro y serio con lo que decía. Clover abrió un poco más los párpados — De nada habrá servido recuperar el reino de cola anillada si siguen en un riesgo constante por ser una bola de hippies inofensivos.

—¿En serio, monja? — Julien sonrió enormemente, y cuando estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, Skipper mantuvo la distancia poniendo una aleta en el pecho del mamífero — ¡Eso significa que te quedarás más tiempo!

—Lo que sea. Hay que comenzar — Clover le asintió, sintiéndose más segura. Estaban por salir, cuando ahora Julien les retuvo.

—¡Aguarden! El formar la nueva _Guardia Cola-Anillada_ era lo segundo de la lista de prioridades — recordó muy seguro — ¡Lo primero es la gran fiesta de celebración!

 

Julien sonreía mientras soltaba una risita feliz, Skipper se palmeó la frente con una de sus aletas al enfrentarse a las tonterías del lémur, y Clover hizo un gesto de preocupación al tener que acatar las órdenes del Rey sin importar los bobas que fueran. Ok, primero sería la fiesta.

—————————————

 

—¡Skipper, ya te encuentras bien! — exclamó Cabo con alegría en cuanto vio a su líder llegar donde ellos ya estaban finalizando el arreglo del avión. Julien y Clover le acompañaban.

—Sí — apenas murmuró, luego carraspeó y les miró con seguridad — Tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

—Si es para marcharnos de regreso a Nueva York, ya tenemos la solución — le informó Kowalski, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No se trata de eso, bueno algo parecido — Skipper estaba dudando cómo explicarlo — ¿Cuál es la solución que han encontrado?

—Timo me ayudará a recrear mi máquina de teletransportación — el pingüino genio continuó explicando — Con la ayuda, calculo que podremos marcharnos en dos días, máximo tres.

—¿Pero a qué te referías al decir que no se trata de esto lo que quieres hablar? — Cabo le cuestionó algo curioso.

—Ustedes pueden marcharse, pero yo me quedaré — les dijo, asombrando a sus compañeros por su decisión.

—¿Te quedarás? ¿Por qué?

—Sólo me quedaré hasta haber entrenado a nuevos reclutas para proteger el reino de los lémures — les dijo sereno — Esta misión es mía, ya que yo me ofrecí a hacerlo. Ustedes son libres de irse.

—Uh-huh. Yo me quedo — Rico habló, sin dudar en su decisión.

—Y yo — Cabo se unió.

—Yo también — Kowalski aseguró — Llevaremos esta misión juntos.

—Muchachos, no es necesario.

—Queremos hacerlo, señor.

—¡Qué bien! — festejó Julien — Pero esa no es la única noticia, mis amigos emplumados. ¡Hoy hay fiesta!

—¡Uju! ¡Fiesta! — apoyó Rico con entusiasmo. Cabo dio unos brinquitos dando unas palmaditas y Kowalski sonrió, llevando una aleta debajo de su pico, comenzando a considerar que no era tan mala idea.

—Te dije que ellos estarían de acuerdo — Julien le murmuró a Skipper mientras le guiñó un ojo. El pingüino rodó los ojos, él ya sabía que eso pasaría, conocía muy bien a su equipo.

—Montaré la vigilancia — anunció Clover.

—Yo iré contigo — Skipper le dijo y Clover le asintió. Agradecía algo de ayuda al vigilar las estrepitosas fiestas del rey — Hombres, tienen permiso de disfrutar de la fiesta.

—Yey~ — Cabo estuvo feliz con esa autorización.

—Tú también debes de disfrutar la fiesta — Julien le dijo, desconcertado.

—No puedo, tengo trabajo que hacer — se excusó el pingüino cuando ya iba caminando junto a Clover para salir de ahí.

—Clover — ahora pidió el rey.

—Lo siento, su majestad — la lémur se giró un momento para responderle — Pero es mi trabajo — sin más se marcharon del avión, y Julien soltó un soplido de disconformidad.

—Timo, asegúrate de que mi caja de música siga funcionando — el cola anillada comenzó a ordenar — Maurice, anuncia al reino que la fiesta pronto comenzará, ¡y busca a Mort para decirle que ya me traiga mi corona!

—Como ordene, su alteza — ambos exclamaron y se marcharon a cumplir rápidamente con lo mandado.

—Pingüinos, ordené que construyeran una choza para ustedes, así que pueden ir a verla — Julien continuó — Busquen a Ted, él estuvo a cargo.

 

—————————————

Estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a la choza que Julien comentó había sido construida para ellos, después de todo el rey lémur sí había considerado que no se marcharían tan pronto. Sonaba bien descansar un poco antes de que comenzara la fiesta, pues ellos no habían tenido un respiro después de que terminó el enfrentamiento. Rápidamente habían encontrado a Ted, luego de que preguntaron por él, era un lémur muy simpático que con entusiasmo los acompañó hasta la choza.

 

—Espero que les guste cómo quedó su choza, chicos — iba diciéndoles Ted mientras se acercaban a su punto — La hicimos abajo para que sea más fácil que vayan y vengan, porque aunque son aves no vuelan, ¿verdad? — soltó una risita tímida. A los tres pingüinos les pareció adecuado que hayan pensado en eso, pues la gran mayoría de las chozas de los lémures estaban construidas en árboles.

—Gracias, Ted — Cabo le sonrió.

—Bien, aquí está — el lémur les señaló la choza cuando ya estuvieron ahí. No era nada diferente a las demás que había en el reino, pero sí parecía los suficientemente grande para albergar a los cuatro — ¿Qué les parece?

—Es muy bonita — le dijo Cabo.

—Y espera a verla por dentro — Ted le sonrió, aunque luego juntó sus patas en un gesto inquieto — Aunque deberán entender que pese a mi esfuerzo por decorarla increíble, no pude hacer mucho por la falta de presupuesto, jejeje. Acabamos de recuperar el reino y todo sigue siendo un desastre.

—No te preocupes, Ted, seguro es muy agradable — Cabo era el que continuaba hablándole, pues era el más amable para lidiar con ello, Kowalski sin embargo sonreía y Rico espera pacientemente.

—Al menos quedó adaptada para tres pingüinos — volvió a soltar una risita mientras abría la puerta para que entraran.

—Eh, somos cuatro — Kowalski aclaró.

—Sí, ya lo sé — Ted le dijo con obviedad.

—¿Entonces por qué sólo hay tres camas? — cuestionó cuando entraron y pudieron ver cómo estaban repartidos los espacios dentro de la choza, sólo para tres individuos.

—Creí que el otro pingüino estaría quedándose con el rey Julien — les explicó, poniendo sus patas sobre sus caderas, haciendo un gesto inocente. Las aves abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso? — Kowalski continuó.

—Casi todos vimos cuando el rey se lo llevó con él — les explicaba con toda normalidad.

—Pero no se quedará con Julien, él, agh — Kowalski se palmeó la frente. Los lémures y sus tonterías — Escucha, ¿crees que podamos obtener otra cama para nuestro líder?

—Claro, no hay problema — Ted accedió encogiéndose de hombros — Disculpen el malentendido.

 

Ted se marchó con calma, seguro a conseguir esa otra cama, mientras tanto ellos se quedaron en la choza. Rico eligió una de las camas y se tumbó ahí, riendo por lo sucedido. Si Skipper hubiera escuchado lo que les dijo Ted, seguro el lémur hubiera estado en peligro ante el impulso de su líder de querer golpearlo por decir algo que era una locura. Pero, ¿y si Julien es el que había dado así la orden? Sería el rey el que estuviera en peligro de recibir una paliza de parte de Skipper. Como fuera, a Rico le parecía demasiado divertido.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

—¡Mi querido pueblo! — exclamó Julien con júbilo, arriba de una roca lo suficientemente alta para sobresalir entre todos los lémures que le miraban atento, el sitio dónde siempre subía al hacer anuncios — Hemos recuperado el reino gracias a que todos peleamos. Pero no lo hubiéramos logrado sin la ayuda de los pingüinos de Nueva York. Y también gracias a mí, porque a mí fue a quién se le ocurrió contactarlos — alzó sus brazos en un gesto de victoria, sonriendo ampliamente, todos sus súbditos saltaban y gritaban emocionados.

—¡Es un genio, rey Julien! — se escuchó la vocecilla de Mort.

—Es por ello que haré entrega de estas medallas, como agradecimiento por pelear a lado de nosotros. ¡Esta medalla será, además, símbolo de su valentía y respeto que merecen de toda Madagascar! — su pueblo seguía gritando emocionado.

—Vaya, el rey está siendo apasionado — murmuró Maurice, que estaba a lado de los pingüinos, esperando sobre la misma roca a que Julien terminase su discurso — Pero es bueno que reconozca el gran trabajo que hicieron.

—Maurice, ven — el rey ordenó, señalando un lugar junto a él, pues el aye-aye traía las medallas. Así Julien fue tomando una por una, poniéndola en el cuello de los pingüinos, pero sólo tres de ellos — ¿¡Dónde está Skipper!? — pidió saber con algo de exasperación.

—Él dijo que estaría vigilando — Maurice le recordó en un tomo más suave.

—¡Clover, tráeme a Skipper! — pidió en un grito, aunque la lémur no estaba a simple vista, sabía que estaba al tanto de él, por ello era la vigilancia, así que ella sabía dónde estaba Skipper.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí — apareció Skipper, luciendo desganado, era notorio que no quería formar parte de todo ese show. También por su voluntad bajó del árbol donde estaba vigilando para no hacer más escándalo cuando Clover acatara la orden de cola anillada.

—Este es el reconocimiento más importante — anunció Julien, ganando la atención de su entusiasmado pueblo y cada uno de los presentes, incluso la de Skipper. Tomó con firmeza la medalla, acercándose al pingüino — Skipper, este reconocimiento es también por habernos guiado a todos y por haber arriesgado tú vida por mí.

 

Todos sus súbditos volvieron a gritar con emoción al momento en que Julien ahora colocaba la última medalla en el cuello del pingüino líder. Sin embargo, los otros tres pingüinos, Maurice y Clover quedaron realmente sorprendidos por las palabras de Julien. Aunque Skipper no estaba menos impresionado, hasta se había quedado sin palabras con los ojos como platos. Cola anillada seguramente había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza durante la batalla, porque entonces no se explicaba cómo el engreído lémur estaba reconociendo la ayuda de alguien más y agradeciendo por ello, y no sólo eso, ¡sino la forma en que se lo dijo! Su tono de voz no fue escandaloso y pretencioso, sino suave y sincero. Sin duda Skipper pudo haber muerto, era cierto, se había arriesgado demasiado. “ _¿Qué te hizo querer ayudar a Julien a recuperar su reino? ¿Por qué pelear por un bufón que juega a ser rey?”, “Él no es tu rey, ¿por qué lo haces?”,_ recordó los cuestionamientos que le hizo Koto. La respuesta era simple, Skipper lo hizo porque es su trabajo, como pingüino de honor es su deber.

 

—¡Muy bien, amigos! — Julien volvía a hablar a su escandalosa manera — ¡Que la fiesta comience!

—¡Sí! — todos gritaron y no dudaron en comenzar a bailar en seguida que la música comenzó.

—Hey, ¿a dónde se fue el mandón? — preguntó Julien cuando notó que Skipper había desaparecido de nuevo.

—Volvió a irse junto con Clover — Maurice le avisó. Julien hizo una mueca de decepción.

 


	5. Chapter 5

—Vaya, sí que son un desastre — Skipper seguía en la vigilancia al mismo tiempo que la fiesta se desarrollaba. Desde un árbol podía observar todo el escándalo y desastre que los lémures hacían mientras bailaban — Demasiada locura sin sentido.

 

La música no había parado de sonar y en consecuencia nadie paraba tampoco su baile. Cola anillada presumía sus movimientos, como era de esperarse, y sus súbditos le animaban a continuar. Rico estaba aprovechando la euforia para crear su propio desorden, la estaba pasando excelente. Kowalski había dejado hace rato sus bailes ridículos y parecía que ahora se dedicaría a coquetear, cosa que a Skipper no le sorprendía; Kowalski era demasiado enamoradizo. Por otro lado, Cabo se encontraba haciendo nuevos amigos, y con ello era feliz.

Poco a poco lémures fueron cayendo agotados, aunque notablemente contentos, pero mientras unos pocos siguieran de pie significaba que la fiesta continuaba. Así que Skipper seguía atento en la vigilancia, ayudándose de los prismáticos de visión nocturna para detectar cualquier posible amenaza en los alrededores.

 

—¡Oye monja! — Julien le gritó desde el suelo — Ya deja eso. Ven a relajarte un momento.

—Aún no — le respondió sin mirarle, pues seguía mirando con detalle a su alrededor. En seguida escuchó como Julien subía al árbol hasta sentarse a un lado de él, entonces decidió mirarle. El lémur le sonreía.

—Vamos, no seas tan paranoico. Estoy seguro que ni los fosa se atreverán a atacarnos por ahora, no con ustedes aquí — Julien le dijo confiado, y palmeó el lugar junto a él invitando a que Skipper también se sentara, tendiéndole una bebida servida dentro de un coco.

—Está bien — Skipper accedió luego de soltar un suspiro agotado. En realidad todo se notaba tranquilo, por lo que sí podría tomar un descanso. Tomó el coco de las patas de Julien y le dio un sorbo ayudándose la pajita que tenía — Hey, esto es bueno.

—¿En serio? — Julien apenas exclamó cuando ya estaba sacando otra pajita (de quién sabe dónde) y la introducía en el mismo coco que sostenía Skipper, para probar él también la bebida. El pingüino frunció el ceño ante la acción del lémur, pero no le dijo nada, de hecho tampoco se separó ni cuando sus rostros quedaron demasiado juntos al estar bebiendo del mismo coco — Mmm, es de lichis. ¡Mi favorita!

—Pero no es tan buena como los smoothies de amor — Skipper opinó.

—¿Smoothies de amor? — Julien le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí, Cabo los hace.

—¿De qué son? No son de pescado, ¿verdad? Porque en ese caso sería asqueroso — saco la lengua en un gesto desagradable. En verdad odiaba el pescado.

—Son de fruta, pero dice que su secreto para que sean tan buenos es el amor.

—¿Amor? — parecía fascinado — ¡Quiero probar uno!

—¡Skipper! — Kowalski interrumpía su charla, llamándole desde tierra.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Solicitamos permiso para ir a descansar — dijo dando un bostezo — Cabo casi cae dormido, Rico bebió demasiado y yo estoy cansando.

—Permiso concedido — Kowalski apenas murmuró algo como un agradecimiento y se alejó junto con los otros dos pingüinos — No sería mala idea que ya fueras a la cama tú también — Skipper ahora le dijo a Julien.

—Sí, estoy cansado — el lémur admitió — Pero…

—¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó ante la larga pausa que estaba haciendo el lémur.

—No puedo ir a la cama sin saber si Clover ha instalado un sistema de seguridad adecuado — intentó sonar lo más confiado posible.

—Yo la vi instalándolo — Skipper aseguró — Puedes estar tranquilo.

—¿Sí? — Julien murmuró, notándose nervioso, así que Skipper comenzó a mirarle con más atención — ¿Es seguro? ¿Me protegerá de cualquier posible intruso sin falla?

—Es seguro.

—Pero hasta las elaboradas trampas de Clover tienen fallas algunas veces.

—Cola anillada…, ¿tienes miedo? — el pingüino le preguntó aunque estaba seguro de que se trataba de aquello.

—¿Miedo yo? ¡Ja-ja-ja! Qué tontería. Claro que no… — Julien intentó defenderse torpemente, soltando una nerviosa risita. A los pocos segundos paró su falsa risa y agachó la mirada — Esta bien, sí tengo miedo. ¿Qué tal si algunos lémures de montaña vienen a buscar venganza y me hacen algo horrible mientras estoy solo? ¡Ya los viste, son terribles!

—Tal vez Clover pueda hacer guardia afuera de tu choza — Skipper propuso, consideraba que el temor de Julien estaba justificado.

—No. Me pondría peor. Es demasiado paranoica — rápidamente negó.

—¿Qué tal si le agrego unas cuantas cosas a ese sistema de seguridad? — continuó proponiendo, pero Julien negó con la cabeza — ¿Y si yo soy quién hace la guardia? — no lo quedó más que proponer aquello, esperaba que eso bastara.

—No es eso…

—¿Entonces, cola anilla? ¿Qué te hará sentir seguro? — rodó los ojos.

—No es necesario que estés haciendo guardia afuera de mi choza. Yo estaría mejor si sólo…, no sé, si te quedas conmigo en la habitación. Así también podrás dormir mientras yo hago lo mismo y ya estaré más tranquilo teniendo compañía — Julien le había comenzado a decir algo cohibido, pero ahora terminaba de explicarle con seguridad, sonriéndole y esperando ansioso su respuesta. Skipper había quedado un tanto desconcertado por la propuesta.

—No eres un bebé para necesitar eso. Estarás bien, el sistema de seguridad es suficiente.

—¡No lo es, monja! ¿No lo entiendes? — Julien se desesperó un poco — Está este tipo Karl que intenta matarme y aparece en mi cama cada que se le ocurre ponerme los nervios de punta, sin importar las medidas que utilice Clover. ¡No sé cómo lo hace, es terrorífico! ¿Qué tal si algún lémur de montaña logra aparecer igual? A Karl le gusta hacerlo complicado, así que sólo aparece para advertirme, pero otro no me advertirá igual, sino que…

—Está bien — Skipper le frenó al ver la ansiedad crecer en Julien — Me quedaré contigo. Ni ese tal Karl ni nadie pasará de mí.

—Genial — Julien volvía a sonreír alegremente.

—Así que en verdad tienes muchos enemigos, ¿eh?

—No eres el único con archienemigos, monja — le guiñó un ojo. En seguida bostezó escandalosamente — Entonces, ¿vamos a la cama? — le dijo con una coqueta sonrisa, mientras que Skipper estrechó sus ojos.

 

* * *

 

Julien tuvo que explicar a Clover y a Maurice por qué Skipper iba con él rumbo a su choza, luego de que estos lo interceptaran en el camino. El rey les dijo con naturalidad lo mismo que le había dicho al pingüino mandón, pero las expresiones en los rostros de sus amigos eran de incredulidad, y en Skipper se distinguía la molestia (tal vez porque tenía una idea de lo que los otros dos se estaban imaginando). Luego de que Maurice haya soltado un suspiro cansado y que Clover le haya dicho que estaba bien si eso lo haría sentir mejor, los dejaron continuar.

Estaba cansado, ni siquiera un rey pachanguero como él podía seguir la fiesta toda la noche después de un día tan agotador como el que todos tuvieron. Quería dormir tranquilo, por eso necesitaba sentirse seguro, y por los mismos sucesos recientes no estaba del todo confiado. Cualquiera de sus enemigos podía aprovechar para atacar, pues todos sabían lo que le había pasado, pensarían que está vulnerable, y ahora mismo la idea de que incluso a Karl le diera por aparecer de nuevo en su cama con un montón de amenazas, no era algo que soportaría.

Era cierto que Clover estaba dispuesta a hacer guardia afuera de su choza, pero conociéndola, Julien sabía que la lémur estaría entrando cada cinco segundos preguntando si todo estaba en orden, es decir, no lo dejaría dormir. Y peor sería si le decía que vigilara desde dentro de su habitación. Así que la mejor opción había sido el pingüino mandón. Aunque fuera más paranoico que Clover, Skipper sabía controlarse mejor y atacaba sólo ante una amenaza, por el contrario, Clover estaba loca y primero atacaba y después veía si en verdad había un peligro.

Claro, esas eran las razones y la lógica del rey para haberle pedido a Skipper quedarse con él. O más sencillo también era simplemente porque así lo quería, y el rey tiene lo que quiere, ¿no es así? Aunque tuvo que darle la versión larga al pingüino para que Julien pudiera salirse con la suya.

 

—¿Qué haces? — Julien preguntó a Skipper al verlo sentarse contra la puerta en cuanto entraron a la habitación.

—Ante cualquier intento de entrar o al mínimo ruido sospechoso mi tiempo de reacción será excelente desde aquí. El intruso no tendrá idea de qué lo golpeó — hizo sus aletas puños, golpeando al aire.

—Pingüino tonto, el “intruso” puede llegar por cualquier parte, rompiendo mi techo o las paredes. Te dije que Karl aparece directo en mi cama — se encogió sobre sí mismo al recordarlo con inquietud.

—¿Quién es ese Karl? — preguntó Skipper, sin dejar su puesto junto a la puerta, viendo a Julien cerca de la cama, todavía de pie.

—Es una civeta demente que intenta matarme con planes ridículamente complicados — comenzó a narrar, ahora con tranquilidad mientras acomodaba las almohadas en la cama — A perdido demasiado tiempo intentándolo. Es un rarito, y no quiere que nadie más me mate, sólo él.

—¿Por qué quiere matarte?

—Él dijo que no era porque yo lo ignoré durante toda la escuela lémur, sino que era sólo porque me consideraba un rival digno, algo así. Es decir, yo sé que soy impresionante y brillante, ¿pero no se supone que por eso me aman? ¡Y él quiere matarme por ello!

—¿Te considera un rival digno? — Skipper soltó un resoplido — Tienes razón, las civetas están dementes.

—Hey, si no fuera un gran rival, ¿crees que seguiría vivo, monja? — Julien le enfrentó, con las patas en la cadera — Muchos me han intentado matar o siguen queriéndolo, no sólo Karl, también mi tío,el embajador cocodrilo, mi ex prometida Crimson, unos piratas, mi exnovia Karen, Steve el Mágico, Fred el escorpión gigante, Koto.

—Entonces imagino que constantemente te enfrentas al peligro, ¿no? — cruzó sus aletas.

—Sí, así es — le dijo pretencioso.

—¿Y por qué ahora el repentino temor?

—¿¡Estás bromeando, Skipper!? — se exaltó un poco — ¿Ya olvidas todo lo que pasó?

—Ok, lo entiendo.

—¡Bien! — saltó a la cama — Así que ven a la cama para que puedas proteger mejor al rey — demandó señalando el lugar junto a él.

 

Skipper permaneció un momento mirándole con recelo, pero luego suspiró cansado y se acercó, acostándose a un lado de cola anillada. No había tanto problema en ello, puesto que no era la primera vez que dormirían estando cerca uno del otro. Julien le sonrió cuando lo tuvo cerca y se decidió a apagar las velas que habían mantenido iluminado el lugar. Ambos cerraron los ojos dispuestos a descansar.

 

 

* * *

 

Skipper despertó en la madrugada cuando percibió un poco de movimiento, se puso totalmente alerta y su primer impulso fue incorporarse rápido y buscar a Julien con la mirada. El rey lémur seguía dormido en la misma cama, podía verlo gracias a la poca luz natural que lograba entrar por el techo de hojas. También se dio cuenta de que el movimiento que notó era provocado por el mismo Julien, ya que temblaba levemente y ahora se enroscaba en sí mismo, Skipper entendió de inmediato por qué. Hacía frío. Había olvidado lo frías que llegaban a ser las noches en Madagascar, tanto que él también tembló un poco en consecuencia. A pesar de ser un pingüino, a Skipper nunca le ha gustado el clima frío, incluso el invierno le parece insoportable. De haber tenido un poco más de tiempo, hubiera recordado tare uno de sus tantos calefactores que tenían en el cuartel en el zoológico.

Al haber descartado toda amenaza, Skipper volvió a acostarse, también encogiéndose un poco sobre sí, intentando ignorar el frío. Rápidamente cayó dormido una vez más. Aunque no se esperó que su sueño sería interrumpido una vez más. De nuevo por leves movimientos, y cuando estuvo por levantarse, algo lo retenía en la cama. Se removió intentando librarse, sin ser demasiado brusco, pues se dio cuenta que Julien se había pegado a su espalda y le abrazaba insistentemente.

 

—Cola anillada, ¿qué haces? — se quejó cuando notó que a cada intento por alejarse, Julien le abrazaba con más fuerza.

—Te abrazo, tonto pingüino, ¿no es obvio? — le respondió sin inmutarse, con su voz un poco adormilada.

—Sí, eso es obvio, ¿¡pero por qué!?

—Así consigo calor, duh — bostezó y se pegó más a las plumas del pingüino — Odio el frío…

—Yo también — Skipper estuvo de acuerdo y empezó a considerar algo mientras dejaba de luchar contra el abrazo.

 

Sabe que los lémures emplean el contacto físico para no pasar frío en las noches, y algo parecido hacen los pingüinos. Si lo veía desde esa perspectiva, podría soportarlo, ya que Julien no lo estaba haciendo por molestarle, además, Skipper en verdad odia el frío y el contacto de con cola anillada comenzaba a traer el agradable calor a su cuerpo. Bien, tomaría esa opción. De cualquier modo, nadie más se enteraría.

_Nota: Un mamífero es más cálido y más suave_ , se escuchó en su cabeza, y luego volvió a quedar dormido.  

 

* * *

 

Julien fue el primero en despertar, encontrándose con que todavía abrazaba al pingüino, aunque era claro que se habían estado moviendo, porque ahora estaban cara a cara…, o bueno, más o menos. Skipper tenía el rostro a la altura del pecho de Julien, con éste rodándole con sus patas y cola, y a pesar de que el ave no le abrazaba, se mantenía pegado a él, casi recargándose. Por alguna razón eso hizo sonreír a Julien y decidió no levantarse aún para mantener las posiciones en las que estaban. Pero a los pocos minutos Skipper había comenzado a removerse, y luego de un suspiro adormilado, abría los ojos, mirándole directamente.

El pingüino pareció sorprendido al mirarle, luego se dio cuenta de que seguían en el abrazo y ¡ahí estaba de nuevo ese sonrojo! Julien no evitó que su sonrisa se ensanchara, pero es que pensó que no volvería a ver la vergüenza reflejarse en el mandón.

 

—Buenos días, monja — le saludó de muy buen humor.

—¿Qué hora es? — Skipper se zafó del abrazo y se incorporó.

—Tranquilo, supongo que todavía es temprano, ya que ni Maurice ni Clover han venido a molestar — Julien también se incorporaba, quedando sentado en la cama, sonriéndole todavía al ave — ¿Dormiste bien?

—¿Eh? — por un momento el pingüino parecía volver a la vergüenza, y de inmediato trató de ocultarlo — Ah, sí. Creo que necesitan calefactores aquí, pero el problema sería la energía eléctrica, aunque es posible que pueda haber un-

—Pff…, nah, está bien — le interrumpió, restándole importancia a la posibilidad de tener una de esas cosas que mencionaba la monja — Además ya vimos cuál es la mejor forma de mantener el calor, ¿no? Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo lindas que son tus plumitas — le dijo sin vergüenza, con demasiada dulzura, pero realmente estaba de buen humor.

—¿Qué? — entonces los ojos de Skipper se abrían un poco más, para en seguida fruncir el ceño — Agh, cállate, no comiences a decir tonterías, cola anillada.

 

El lémur hizo un mohín, a su parecer no estaba diciendo ninguna tontería, ¡era verdad! Todavía de que no cualquiera recibe un cumplido del rey, el pingüino mandón tomaba esa actitud con él. Ah, no. Le iba a escuchar. Así que avanzó para alcanzarle, ya que el ave había comenzado a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Pero justo a unos pasos, alguien ya llamaba  a la puerta. Lo que faltaba, ya comenzarían a molestarle. Skipper fue quien abrió la puerta para ver quién llamaba.

 

—Clover, Maurice, ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano? — exigió saber una vez que miró a sus dos leales súbditos.

—Quería saber si todo estaba en orden — dijo Clover, mirando a Skipper.

—Sí, no hubo ningún problema — le informó Skipper.

—Su majestad, tiene muchos deberes. Hay asuntos por arreglar ahora con el reino todavía inestable — Maurice comenzó a decirle a Julien, mostrándole toda una lista que ya había hecho.

—Ay, Maurice, ¿no pueden esperar más? — hizo una leve rabieta — Acabo de despertar, ni siquiera he ido a tomar un poco de sol.

—Bien, tiene una hora para tomar el sol, desayunar y alistarse. Luego convocaré a todo el reino para volver a organizarnos y-

—¡Está bien! Entonces no me quiten más el tiempo — Julien les empujó levemente para dejarlos fuera y poder cerrar la puerta nuevo, sólo que a Skipper lo jaló para que quedase dentro con él.

—Tengo que irme — el pingüino se quejó — También debo alistarme.

—Lo sé, sólo te quería ofrecer la ducha privada del rey — le dijo en tono presumido — Las demás que hay en el reino no son tan buenas.

—¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? — Skipper lucía realmente extrañado. Y de pronto Julien quedó en silencio, no tenía respuesta eso. Era cierto, estaba siendo amable con el pingüino sólo porque quería, ¿pero por qué? Le miró perplejo, mientras el ave aún esperaba una respuesta.

—Como agradecimiento — finalmente le respondió, sin estar muy seguro. El pingüino se notó más desconcertado.

—¿Desde cuándo tú eres agradecido?

—Ah, ya cállate, ¿está bien? No me conoces del todo, monja desconfiada — se cruzó de brazos en un gesto ofendido — Si quieres ir a las duchas normales es tu problema.

—No creo que tengan algún problema, así que adiós — entonces el pingüino se fue.

 

* * *

 

Una vez que estuvieron listos, se reunieron junto con todo el reino como Maurice había convocado. Al frente del pueblo, sobre la alta roca, como siempre estaba el rey Julien, Maurice y Clover, pero ahora también se integraba Skipper por formar temporalmente parte de su guardia. Julien sonrió discretamente por este hecho, le agradaba la seguridad que transmitía la fortaleza del pingüino, por lo que todos sus súbditos estaban expectantes por lo que se anunciaría.

Maurice comenzó, explicando que volverían a organizar los grupos que se dedicarían a las diversas tareas para mantener el funcionamiento del reino; cosecha, vivienda, educación, etc. Entonces Julien interrumpió para crear un grupo más que se encargaría de reconstruir los trampolines y el tobogán de agua, ¡eso era muy importante!

 

—Y ahora, para el tema de seguridad, Clover hablará — anunció Maurice, haciéndose a un lado mientras Clover daba un paso al frente.

—Necesitamos urgentemente formar una nueva _Guardia Cola-anillada_. No debemos pasar ninguna clase de peligro tan devastador nunca más — hablaba con su seguridad, ganando la atención de todos — El programa de entrenamiento será dirigido por mí junto con Skipper. Así que, ¿voluntarios?

 

Por un momento sólo se escucharon murmullos, los lémures hablaban entre ellos considerándolo. Poco a poco se fueron viendo cómo se alzaban unas patas, ofreciéndose a estar en el programa de entrenamiento. Eran suficientes, por lo que satisfecha, Clover asintió y pidió que hicieran un grupo para no estar dispersos, luego se giró a Maurice y le hizo un ademán de que él podía continuar.

 

—Muy bien, entonces ya estamos organizados para trabajar de nuevo — el aye-aye expresó — ¿Tienen alguna duda?

—Umm, sí — Willie alzó tímidamente la pata — ¿Ya no construiremos un muro?

—Willie, ¿no recuerdas que las dos veces que lo intentamos resultó peor? — Juien le contestó, exasperado — ¡Olvídense de los muros!

—¿Alguien más? — pidió Maurice. Hubo otra pata levantada — ¿Sí, Doroty?

—Si Clover estará ocupada entrenando a la nueva guardia, ¿quién vigilará el reino, quién nos protegerá mientras trabajamos?

—No hay de qué preocuparse — Skipper respondió, señalando a Kowalski, Rico y Cabo que estaban entre los demás lémures — Mi equipo se encargará de la vigilancia.  

—¿Horts? — Maurice le dio la palabra al lémur, pues había levantado también la pata.

—¿Entonces los pingüinos se quedarán definitivamente?

—¿¡Tienes algún problema con ello, Horts!? — fue la respuesta agresiva de Julien, pero nadie se inmutó acostumbrados a la actitud de su rey.

—No, de hecho me agradan, por eso preguntaba — se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a su preciada bebida. Se escucharon varios murmullos coincidiendo con Horts.

—Nuestra estancia no será permanente, sólo hasta que termine el programa de entrenamiento para la nueva guardia — respondió Skipper.

—¿Tienen más preguntas? — Maurice volvió a cuestionar, pero ya nadie intervino — De acuerdo, entonces hay que ponernos a trabajar.

 

Los lémures se comenzaron a dispersar, Julien quedó satisfecho con la organización. Ahora podía ir a su trono, ver cómo quedo el nuevo tapizado que ordenó a Mort poner. O podía ir a apresurar a los que se encargarían de la reconstrucción del tobogán de agua. ¡Moría por disfrutar del tobogán una vez más! Apostaba que a los pingüinos les encantaría, después de todo son aves acuáticas. ¡Oh, su jacuzzi! Ya lo estaba olvidando, sería agradable pasar unos minutos en él. Tal vez podría invitar a Skipper, mostrarle más de los lujos de rey, cerrarle el pico. O bien, hasta podrían dar sólo un paseo, recordarle lo grande y hermoso que es su reino. Sí, mientras los otros pingüinos cuidaban el reino y Clover comenzaba a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, él podría pasar el tiempo con el mandón.

 

—Oye, Skipper… — reaccionó, girando para llamar al ave, pero se encontró con que ya sólo quedaban él y Mauice en el mismo sitio. El aye-aye aguardaba que Julien dejara de soñar despierto para recordarle que continuaba con muchos deberes por cumplir.

—Su majestad, Skipper ya se marchó junto con Clover.

—¿Qué? ¡Otra vez con Clover! — gritó molesto. Notó que Maurice le miró sorprendido, y no entendió por qué, pues era justo esa mirada como cuando le dijo que quería tener un bebé, o cuando propuso lemurizar a una fossa, o cuando anunció que se casaría con Crimson. La mirada que iba antes de un sermón en tono preocupado, advirtiéndole que “sea lo que sea que está pensando o planeando no es buena idea”. Curiosamente Maurice quedó callado. Mejor para Julien.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, las aclaraciones/referencias del capítulo.
> 
> **En Penguins of Madagascar hubo tres ocasiones en que Julien se metió a la cama con Skipper... Wow, esperen, eso se escucha raro jaja. Bueno, hubo tres ocasiones que Julien y Skipper durmieron juntos (¿sigue sonando raro?), más que nada porque Julien era el que iba a meterse con él. ¡Ok, no hay forma de que se escuche completamente inocente! Pero son en los capítulos “Launchtime”, “Penguiner Takes All” y “Eclipsed”.
> 
> **Karl es el archienemigo principal de Julien, y sí, le daba por aparecerse en la cama de Julien jaja.
> 
> **Todos los demás que se mencionan, también han intentado matar a Julien.
> 
> **Las noches en Madagascar sí son frías, al menos eso dice la información que muestran en artículos y documentales.
> 
> **Creo que es más conocido cómo los pingüinos se juntan en circulitos para no morir de frío y para proteger a los huevos cuando el frío se torna más crudo. Pero los lémures también “se abrazan” cuando tienen frío en las noches. Y en las mañanas toman “baños de sol”.
> 
> **En el episodio “Tagged” se muestra cómo ninguno de los cuatro pingüinos les gusta el frío, tanto que se rodean de calefactores jaja. Mientras Julien casi se congela.
> 
> **Aunque en la película Madagascar, Julien hace referencia a que nadie se baña, en la serie de All Hail King Julien, muestran que sí, y tienen duchas instalas por el reino.
> 
> **Bueno, lo que al último se menciona también es cierto. Julien quiso/quiere un bebé (desde PoM se muestran sus ganas por ser padre) y también estuvo comprometido, a casi nada de casarse con Crimson.


	6. Chapter 6

—Golpe, patada, gancho, abajo, arriba, evasión, golpe, patada, patada, finta, gancho — Skipper ordenaba los movimientos que debían hacer los reclutas, consecutivamente y sin fallas — Patada, giro, rebote, golpe, ataque, evasión, y patada. ¡Bien! Ahora, 50 flexiones.

—¿¡Más!? — un lémur exclamó, sonando exhausto y casi aterrado. Skipper pensó brevemente que era normal que estuviera cansado, ya llevaban dos horas entrenando sin parar, pero tampoco aceptaría holgazanerías en la guardia.

—Las 50 flexiones eran lo último que iban a hacer, pero si al menos uno de ustedes se atreve a lloriquear, el entrenamiento continuará. Veinte minutos más de trote, seguido del enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Los débiles se ganarán un entrenamiento más severo.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! — rogó alguien en el grupo, todos lucían aterrados — Haremos las 50 flexiones.

—¡Ahora! — ordenó Clover, con un gesto bastante serio, pero cuando los demás lémures obedecieron, Skipper y ella compartieron una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

 Era un grupo de quince lémures los que se habían integrado a la _Guardia Cola-anillada_ y por ende, los que habían estado entrenando los últimos seis días. Pero en tan sólo seis días se notaba un gran avance en los lémures, el duro entrenamiento les estaba dando notoriamente más agilidad aparte de la que ya contaban por su gracia natural, también se notaban más fuertes y concentrados. Aunque seguían lloriqueando constantemente, pero el entrenamiento también se encargaría de irles quitando lo blandos, con un poco más de tiempo. El estar entrenando a los nuevos reclutas, también significó que pasaba gran parte del día junto a Clover, y descubrió que para ser un mamífero, la lémur era muy inteligente, fuerte y agradable. Era sencillo y ameno discutir con ella las rutinas de entrenamiento, ambos sabían de lo que hablaban. Por otro lado, las noches todavía tenía que pasarlas junto a cola-anillada, pues el rey lémur insistía en que tenerlo con él era lo único que podía hacerlo sentir seguro. Varias veces pensó en escabullirse y no pasar la noche en la choza de _su majestad_ , pero a los pocos segundos el pensamiento de que sí podría pasarle algo a Julien le invadía, y le hacía sentirse comprometido a protegerle aunque fuese de esa forma ridícula. Y es que seguían compartiendo cama, y terminaban abrazados durante la madrugada, cosa que parecía que Julien lo tomaba muy normal. Por su nueva _rutina,_ Skipper no pasaba mucho tiempo – al menos a como estaba acostumbrado – con su equipo, y cuando estaba con ellos, evadía como un campeón cada que le cuestionaban acerca de por qué seguía sin dormir en la misma choza que ellos. Claro que les había dado la explicación que hacía guardia en la choza de Julien, pero no decía lo demás, es decir, que era una _guardia_ extraña donde sí podía dormir plácidamente en una cama que compartía el excéntrico rey con él, y que por cierto terminaban abrazados, ¡pero era un instinto natural al no querer morir de frío!, y aun así Skipper no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado de sólo pensarlo. ¡Suficiente! Él no es así. Definitivamente debe de encontrar la manera de ya no pasar la noche junto a Julien.

 

—Muy bien, soldados. Es todo por hoy — exclamó Clover cuando los lémures habían terminado sus últimos ejercicios. Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, dejándose caer pesadamente en el suelo — Mañana continuaremos, y espero que no haya más lloriqueos.

—Sería un milagro si dejaran de quejarse — opinó Skipper.

—Pareciera que están muriendo — comentó Clover al ver cómo los reclutas se quejaban en el suelo. Ambos hicieron una mueca divertida — Como sea. ¿Vamos a comer?

—Sí, vamos.

 

Habían acostumbrado ir a comer juntos después del entrenamiento, por lo que ya no resulta extraño para ninguno de los dos. Los primeros dos días había sido porque se le pasaban discutiendo nuevas medidas de seguridad, además del entrenamiento que impondrían al día siguiente. Pero después ya conversaban de cualquier cosa, Skipper le platicaba de cómo era vivir en Nueva York, también le hablaba de algunas de sus misiones, mientras que Clover le contaba cómo era trabajar para el rey, sobre todo para éste actual rey, y las cosas peligrosas que anteriormente tuvo que enfrentar para proteger al reino. Sinceramente Skipper quedaba cada vez más impresionado de las habilidades de Clover, y de la lealtad infinita que tenía a Julien. Y hablando de cola-anillada, entre las cosas que Clover le platicaba resaltaba muchas cosas que había hecho él como rey. Era extraño para él, saber de esa faceta _buena_ de cola-anillada, luego de que Skipper lo consideraba sólo como un loco, egoísta, excéntrico y problemático mamífero. Pero todavía no podía creerlo por completo, no si cuando estaban juntos, Julien seguía comportándose como un bobo completo.

 

—¿Extrañas tu hogar? — Clover le preguntó después de unos minutos de ya estar sentados, cada uno con su respectiva comida.

—No realmente — negó, llevándose una pieza de sushi al pico — El ir a misiones constantemente, a diferentes lugares, hace que no esté tan apegado a estar en un solo lugar. De hecho, pasé varios años en México.

—¿En serio? Yo nunca he salido de aquí — comentó con algo de timidez — Mi trabajo es servirle al rey, así que por eso debo quedarme dónde él esté.

—Pero disfrutas tu trabajo, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto — aseguró sin dudarlo — Además, con el rey Julien no hay días aburridos — soltó una suave risita.

—Me imagino que es un problema cuidarlo.

—El ser tan fiestero e imprudente traen consigo infinidad de situaciones que requieren mi intervención. Sin embargo, es el mejor rey que hemos tenido. Es un honor para mí trabajar para él — por un momento se quedó en silencio, mirando su mango a medio comer, mientras Skipper volvía a impresionarse por la forma a la que se refería a cola-anillada — Ya sé que para ti es difícil de creer que Julien sea un gran rey, pero él ha hecho tanto por su pueblo, desde cosas insignificantes a grandes cambios. Antes nos gobernaban a base del miedo, y él cambió eso. Incluso ha arriesgado su vida al enfrentarse solo a los foosa para salvar al reino.

—¿Él en verdad lo hizo?

—Sí, y mucho más. Por ello agradezco que tú y tu equipo hayan aceptado venir a ayudar a recuperar el reino, y también que sigan aquí. Recibir ayuda es bueno.

—Puedes estar segura que una vez terminemos de entrenar a la nueva guardia, tú trabajo será mucho más sencillo — Skipper le sonrió suavemente.

 

***************

Julien había logrado escabullirse de Maurice que le había molestado durante todo el día con el montón de cosas que debía hacer. ¡Necesitaba un descanso! Además no había podido estar concentrando en sus tareas porque sólo pensaba en qué estaría haciendo Skipper. Bueno, sabía que estaba en eso de entrenar a la nueva _Guardia cola-anillada_ , el punto es que trabajaba en ello junto con Clover, y era lo que le inquietaba al rey. Clover y Skipper pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, y él había notado que se llevaban muy bien entre ellos. A Julien le molestaba ver cómo esos dos a veces se sonreían y cómo parecían entenderse en cada cosa que decían, pero cuando Skipper estaba con él siempre le miraba con un ceño fruncido o sino con un gesto aburrido. ¿¡Cómo era posible que el pingüino no se divirtiera con él, que es el rey!? Julien se la pasaba haciendo berrinches más de lo normal, hasta él mismo lo notaba, pero estaba acostumbrado a tener cualquier cosa que deseara, y ahora mismo no sabía cómo expresar el sentimiento que tenía en el pecho desde hace unos días. No podía exigirle a Skipper que se quedara a su lado y se divirtiera, no podía gritarle a Maurice y decirle “¡quiero que me traigas a Skipper!”. Ésta vez no podía tener lo que quería, además, ni siquiera entendía bien por qué o cómo lo quería. Todo era culpa del pingüino mandón. Le hacía sentir cosas extrañas.

En fin, en su huida, había decidido ir a ver cómo iba el entrenamiento de la nueva guardia. Observó desde un árbol, siendo cuidadoso de no hacerse notar, sino Clover seguro se aseguraría de hacérselo saber a Maurice y tendría que volver a sus aburridas tareas reales. Llegó en los últimos momentos del entrenamiento, y cuando lo vio terminar, pensó que tal vez ya haría su aparición y convencería a Skipper de ir juntos a los trampolines. Pero no tuvo oportunidad, porque en seguida, Skipper y Clover se marchaban juntos. Sintió como el enojo volvía a él, sin embargo, intentó calmarse y les siguió. Ambos habían llegado cerca del acantilado, y estaban sentados ahí mientras comían y conversaban. Lamentablemente Julien no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían, ya que tuvo que guardar cierta distancia para que no lo descubrieran. Así que sólo estuvo unos minutos, y luego se fue.

Tal vez debió de hacerle caso a Clover aquella vez que le dijo que hiciera que fuese ilegal no querer al rey, así Skipper hubiera tenido que obedecer esa ley mientras estaba en el reino, aunque no estaba seguro de que sería tan fácil, pues el pingüino no se guiaba por lo que dijera el rey. Pero quizá Julien podría hacer otra cosa para que Skipper le hiciera más caso. Oh sí, tenía una idea brillante. Sin duda era un rey muy inteligente.

Buscó a Rico, encontrándolo divirtiéndose en el tobogán de agua junto con otros lémures. Afortunadamente no estaban cerca los otros dos pingüinos, porque Julien sabía que podían interferir un poco en sus planes.

 

—Hey, dejen que su rey también se divierta — Julien gritó con entusiasmo cuando subió a la cima del tobogán. Sus súbditos y el pingüino estaban en la piscina, pues acababan de caer, pero cuando le miraron sólo sonrieron y animaron a que se deslizara por el tobogán.

—¡Sí, rey Julien! — Willie le animó al igual que los demás.

—Aquí voy — anunció antes de dar un brinco y comenzar a deslizarse por el tobogán. Se echó a reír durante el trayecto, hasta que cayó al agua salpicando a sus súbditos mientras estos le celebraron como si hubiese hecho algo fantástico. Rico también reía, siempre de buen humor, por lo que Julien se acercó nadando hasta él — Oye pingüino, ¿te gustó el tobogán?

—¡Sí! — Rico le respondió animadamente.

—¡Genial! ¿Y no quieres hacer algo más divertido? — le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí, ¿qué es? — no dudó en responder.

—Estaba pensando en algo como… ¡KABOOM! — Julien _sugirió_ y la mirada de Rico se iluminó en seguida — ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Vamos! — en un movimiento rápido, el pingüino salía del agua, tomando a Julien del brazo para llevarlo con él.

 

Fueron hasta la playa, donde se encuentra la _caleta de las maravillas_ del rey Julien. El lémur escogió entre todas las cosas aquellas que notaba eran inservibles para él o que no llamaban su atención, entonces serían las elegidas para que explotaran. La creatividad de Julien y el talento de Rico con los explosivos, los llevaron a explotar las cosas de diversas maneras, ellos sólo se divertían. Y como estaban un tanto alejados del reino, nadie escuchaba todo lo que estaban haciendo, por lo que no habían sido interrumpidos. Así que se divirtieron un largo rato, hasta que se terminaron las cosas que habían elegido. Pero no terminaría ahí, pues ya estaba a punto de anochecer y a Julien se le antojaba ver un poco de fuegos artificiales, y por supuesto que Rico estuvo de acuerdo.

Volvieron al reino, todavía escondiéndose un poco mientras Rico se encargaba de lo que sería un gran espectáculo de luces chispeantes en el cielo en honor a él. Cuando ya estaba todo listo, Julien salió y haciendo su escándalo típico, llamó a todos a una fiesta. Tomó su caja de música a su lado y la encendió para comenzar el ritmo. Estaba a punto de hablarle a todos los que ya se habían reunido frente a él, pero Clover le interrumpió.

 

—¿Dónde se había metido, su majestad? — la lémur se abrió paso entre todos, hasta llegar frente a él, y no venía sola, tras de ella también venía Maurice y los otros tres pingüinos. Clover le hablaba con su tono entre molesto y preocupado.

—Sólo me estaba divirtiendo con un buen amigo — le respondió con simpleza.

—Julien, ¿no has visto a Rico? — Cabo le preguntó.

—Sí, él estaba conmigo — sonrió, mirando discretamente a Skipper, y alcanzó a atrapar su ceño fruncido.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde?, que no lo veo — Skipper le habló.

—Es una sorpresa — sonrió más, ahora sí mirándole directamente, pero después volvió a girrarse hacia sus súbditos — ¡Mi pueblo, prepárense para ver algo increíble, colorido y brillante!

 

Apuntó al cielo con determinación, y todos llevaron su mirada como apuntaba. No tardaron en dispararse los fuegos artificiales. Los lémures estaban con grandes sonrisas de asombro mirando las figuras de luces coloridas que se creaban. Julien subió el volumen de la caja de música, así todos comenzaron a bailar sin dejar de mirar al cielo y sin desvanecer sus sonrisas. El rey rio de alegría porque su pueblo parecía feliz. Hizo una señal a Rico para que se acercara.

 

—¡Todo esto es gracias al amigable pingüino de talento explosivo! — Julien gritó mientras abrazaba con un solo brazo a Rico. Su pueblo aplaudió a Rico mientras éste sonreía.

—¡Rico! — Skipper le llamó con severidad, dando unos pasos más cerca de ellos — Nada de esto fue autorizado, soldado.

—Washudg truighdfa — Rico gruñó, y aunque Julien no entendió nada, supo que los demás pingüinos sí lo hicieron.

—¡No me importa! — Skipper le respondió — Esto puede traer graves problemas.

—Relájate, monja — Julien intervino, luciendo relajado — ¿Qué problema puede causar?

—Atraerá a los foosa — el pingüino mandón le dijo, pero Julien creyó que exageraba, por ello sólo bufó.

—Él tiene razón, su majestad —Clover estuvo de acuerdo, también sonando seria.

—No pasará nada — pero así cómo terminó de decirlo, los gritos se reprodujeron porque un grupo de foosas ya estaba casi a lado de ellos.

—Se los dije — Skipper masculló — ¡Vamos muchachos! Maurice, lleva contigo a cola-anillada para que no interfiera y lo arruine más.

 

La frase indignada que estuvo a punto de salir de garganta de Julien se cortó porque Maurice le jaló para alejarse tan pronto como Clover y los cuatro pingüinos se lanzaron a enfrentar a los foosa. Subieron al árbol donde estaba su choza y Maurice le pidió que se metieran y no salieran hasta que todo haya pasado. El escándalo poco a poco fue cediendo, y mientras el aye-aye se notaba preocupado, Julien estaba sentado, mirando al piso con una expresión molesta; la había estado pasando tan bien, y con unas pocas palabras Skipper lo había arruinado todo. Normalmente Julien era un experto para ignorar toda cosa negativa que le dijeran, porque él sabía que era grandioso y algo así no podía afectarle, pero con Skipper siempre fue la excepción, de alguna forma lograba que sus palabras hirientes llegaran a lo más profundo de él. Y seguía sin entender por qué.

 

—Creo que ya pasó el peligro — murmuró Maurice, y luego, con cuidado abrió la puerta y se asomó al exterior — Ya podemos salir, su majestad.

—Ya no hay amenaza — se escuchó la voz de Clover. El rey caminó hasta salir y luego bajó del árbol.

—Bueno, entonces hay que continuar con la fiesta — sugirió pero muy pocos se animaron a salir de nuevo.

—Negatorio — determinó Skipper.

—No es buena idea, su majestad — apoyó Clover.

—¿Y entonces qué se supone que haga ahora? — el rey se quejó.

—Tal vez debería de ir a dormir — Maurice le sugirió.

—Todos deberíamos de hacerlo — Skipper murmuró, y se giró a mirar a su equipo — Vamos, hombres, hora de dormir. Y es una orden, Rico.

—Aw, ok — Rico aceptó con desgana y comenzó a caminar con los demás hacia su choza.

—Buenas noches — se despidió Cabo de los lémures, siempre siendo cortés.

—¡Oye, espera! — Julien gritó — ¡Skipper! — los pingüinos se detuvieron y volvieron a girar. Julien corrió para acercarse a Skipper.

—¿Ahora qué pasa, cola-anillada?

—¿A dónde vas? — preguntó seriamente, por lo que no entendió por qué el pingüino mandón rodó los ojos.

—A dormir, lo acabo de decir — le respondió con cansancio.

—Pero…

—Muchachos, adelántense. En un momento los alcanzo — ordenó Skipper, al tanto de lo que Julien estaba por decir. El rey lémur vio cómo las aves se alejaban y volvió a mirar al líder.

—Tienes que venir conmigo — Julien le _recordó._

—No, no tengo que hacerlo. Escucha, cola-anillada, tú estás a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no es necesario que me quede contigo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—No te ha pasado nada — Skipper casi le estaba diciendo en un tono aburrido, como si relamente no le importara — Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a dormir.

—Bien, pero si alguien me ataca mientras duermo, será tu culpa — le dijo con indignación. Ambos se dieron media vuelta, yendo a sus respectivas chozas.

 

************

Skipper estaba tranquilo, confiaba en que nada malo podría pasarle a Julien. Cola-anillada sólo es como un bebé llorón y simplemente Skipper no tenía por qué seguirle su jueguito. Quería pasar más tiempo lejos de él para quitar cualquier idea equivocada que se pudiera estar formando. Ellos no eran amigos, Skipper no se preocupaba por el bienestar de Julien, no le gustaba lo cálido que era cuando se abrazaban, y tampoco le gustaba mirar los grandes ojos ámbar tan de cerca cuando despertaba. No, definitivamente no. No debería de gustarle nada de eso, no debería de preocuparse, y ningún vínculo afectivo debe de surgir. Así que sin ninguna preocupación, tomó la cama que le correspondía de la choza del equipo, y se acostó dispuesto a dormir tranquilamente.

La noche fue plácida, el frío fue extrañamente soportable y su sueño no se vio interrumpido. Por lo que a la mañana, Skipper despertó de buen humor. Se estiró un poco mientras estaba sentado en la cama, notó que sus amigos seguían dormidos, y estaba a punto de despertarlos cuando un llamado a su puerta le sobresaltó. Parecía ser urgente, así que se apresuró a atender, encontrándose con Clover.

 

—El rey Julien no está — fue lo primero que Clover le dijo, con su expresión y tono de pánico.

—¿Qué? — la información lo golpeó por unos segundos    

—No está en su choza, ni por el reino — Clover continuó — Al despertarme fui a su choza para saber si todo había marchado bien durante la noche, y él simplemente no estaba, y ninguna trampa fue activada. Así que recorrí el reino, pero no hay señales de él.

—Hay que buscar más allá del reino. Separémonos para cubrir más terreno, llevaré a dos hombres más. — el corazón de Skipper había comenzado a latir un poco más de prisa, con angustia — ¡Arriba, soldados! — gritó, y al momento los otros tres pingüinos estaban de pie, aunque con expresiones todavía soñolientas.

—¿Si, Skipper? — habló Kowalski mientras se tallaba un ojo.

—Iniciaremos una búsqueda, cola-anillada desapareció — anunció, ganando la completa atención de su equipo — Kowalski y Rico, vendrán con Clover y conmigo a buscar. Cabo, quédate a proteger el reino junto con los reclutas de la _Guardia_.

—Sí, señor.

 

Iban caminando, rumbo a salir del reino para comenzar la búsqueda, así que Skipper aún no había dado instrucciones. También porque venía pensando en lo que pudo sucederle a Julien, luego de que él le haya dicho que no pasaría nada, sintiéndose culpable por dejarle solo en la vulnerable noche. Desde que llegó le había dicho que lo protegería, Skipper falló en su misión, ¿y por qué? Todo porque ya no quería sentirse raro al pasar la noche cerca de Julien. Tal vez era Skipper el que se sentía vulnerable al estar con cola-anillada de aquella forma, y eso le asustó, pero no debió de tratarse de él, se tuvo que mantener firme porque todo era para proteger al excéntrico rey de los lémures. Y ahora alguien había aprovechado que Julien se encontraba solo para por fin atacar. Skipper no quería imaginar si algo malo le sucedió a cola-anillada. Su corazón latía con más fuerza, temeroso, como muy pocas veces sucedía. Y entonces de pronto el miedo fue reemplazado por la confusión cuando miraron a Julien entrar al reino tranquilamente caminando al lado de una lémur, ambos con sus brazos entrelazados, sonriéndose y platicando quién sabe de qué.

 

—¿Julien? — Kowalski dijo con claro desconcierto.

—¿¡Crimson!? — exclamó Clover, aunque ella se notaba casi escandalizada y molesta.

—¿Oh? ¡Hola, amigos! — saludó Julien con entusiasmo, como si nada.

—Hola, hermanita. Nunca te notas contenta por verme — habló la lémur que venía junto con Julien. Clover y ella se miraban, aunque Clover tenía su ceño fruncido, y la otra hembra sonreía ladinamente. Skipper se dio cuenta de que eran idénticas, la diferencia era que el pelaje y los ojos de Crimson son de un tomo más vívido que el de Clover. Recordó que Clover le mencionó que tenía una hermana gemela, y ahora que escuchaba ese nombre, también recordó cuando Julien le dijo que su ex-prometida _Crimson_ intentó asesinarle. Cola-anillada no sólo venía junto a su ex-prometida, ¡sino que también era una enemiga! ¿Entonces por qué venían del brazo y riendo?

—No debes de estar aquí, Crimson — Clover volvió a hablar, mientras Skipper seguía mudo sin entender nada — Rey Julien, creí que ya no quería a Crimson cerca de usted.

—Vamos Clover, eso es cosa del pasado — Julien hizo un ademán de restarle importancia.

—¡Ha intentado asesinarle!

—Pero ya no quiero hacerle daño, se lo he dicho y él confía en mí — Crimson le dijo, sin desvanecer su sonrisa — ¿Por qué heriría a mi osito Ju-Ju? — ahora fue un tono meloso, del tipo que provocaba nauseas en Rico.

—¿Osito Ju-Ju? — preguntó Rico, con un gesto de desagrado, que sólo empeoró cuando Julien y Crimson se hicieron cariñitos con la nariz.

—¡No puedo creer que confíe en ella!

—Silencio, Clover — ordenó Julien — Tu rey puede hacer lo que quiera, puedo hablarle a quién quiera y puedo invitar a mi reino a quién quiera. Así que déjenme pasar.

—Un momento — por fin Skipper pudo hablar, y detuvo en intento de Julien y compañía a seguir adelante hacia el reino — Si no es del reino, no está autorizada a entrar.

—Yo la invité, así que es parte del reino tanto como quiera quedarse — Julien le respondió.

—No está permitido.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quién lo dice?

—¡Yo!

—¡Tú no tienes derecho a decidir!

—Tengo todo el derecho a decidir sobre las medidas para guardar tu seguridad.

—¡Ni siquiera te importa mi seguridad! — le gritó más con reproche.

—Osito Ju-Ju, ¿estás bien? — Crimson le preguntó, de nuevo usando su tono meloso y mirándole con preocupación. Era difícil de confiar en su gesto — ¿Por qué permites que ese pájaro te hable así? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Ellos son la seguridad del reino por el momento. Pronto se marcharán.

—¿Quieres arriesgarte? Bien, es tu problema. Pero si causa problemas a otro habitante, entonces interferiré, te guste o no — Skipper le advirtió, antes de dar medio vuelta para comenzar a caminar de regreso al reino.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que habrá más drama de lo que pensé en un principio xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo perdón por todo lo que me tardé en actualizar, pero espero que este capítulo lo compense un poco. Adoré escribirlo porque Julien y Skipper ya van siendo cada vez más obvio uno con el otro.
> 
> Aclaraciones para los que no siguieron “All Hail King Julien”: Xixi y Masikura finalmente harán aparición.   
> *Xixi es una tucán, y es la reportera del reino, da las noticias relevantes y chismes en torno al reino de los lémures.   
> *Masikura es una camaleón, y es como la consejera espiritual/mística del rey Julien y todos sus antecesores. Hace aparición y se marcha de la nada. También puede ver el futuro, predice cosas; cuando lo quieren saber de una criatura en específico, tiene que conectar su lengua con la cabeza del individuo y así ocurre la magia. Así ocurre en AHKJ, para que no crean que yo me lo inventé jajaja.
> 
> ¿Qué más?  
> *Como les mencioné al inició del fic, aquí también se harán referencias a Penguins of Madagascar, y en este capítulo, específicamente haré referencia al episodio “Miss understanding” (“El malentendido” en Latinoamérica), por si quieren verlo antes de leer esto y no se confundan. O sino sólo les recuerdo que es dónde descubren que Skipper es hembra, y al final siempre no, supuestamente…
> 
> En fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Las miradas extrañadas de su pueblo persiguieron a Julien desde que se volvió a encontrar con Crimson, algunos lémures de hecho le miraban con desconfianza. La admiración que le habían tenido a Crimson por ser tan _encantadora_ y divertida habían cambiado por completo, porque claro, todo el reino sabía que aquella lémur había intentado matar al rey en más de una ocasión. Pero era eso, sólo miradas, porque nadie se atrevía cuestionar a su majestad. Cada que se paseaban por los alrededores del reino, llegaba a ser un poco incómodo para Julien por tal silencio que se instalaba, pero él no podía demostrar aquello, sino todo lo contrario. Se fingía feliz. Tenía que demostrar que no necesitaba de nadie más para pasarla bien y, sobre todo, que no necesitaba de cierto pingüino mandón.

Apenas llevaba dos días que había vuelto a invitar a Crimson al reino, pero en ese par de días Clover no les había quitado la vista de encima. Era obvio que seguía desconfiando de su hermana, pero en cambio a Crimson le parecía divertida la situación.

Julien intentaba hacer las mismas actividades con Crimson que hubieron hecho en el pasado, esas locuras con las que se divirtieron tanto e hicieron que Julien se sintiera enamorado de ella. Pero ahora era diferente. Aunque el hacer cosas arriesgadas y estúpidas seguía siento entretenido, con la compañía de Crimson no le pareció tan genial, de hecho, la lémur ahora le parecía odiosa.

Quizá nunca se enamoró realmente de ella, después de todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos fue muy rápido, y Julien no lo había pensado con claridad, es por ello que ya estando en la ceremonia de casamiento entró en pánico y la rechazó, porque en realidad no la quería. Pero Crimson sí lo seguía queriendo, a pesar de los intentos pasados por destruirlo, confiaba en que ella ahora era sincera en que no le quería causar daño, lo malo que hizo fue como venganza por su corazón roto. Pero ella lo quería, y era lo que Julien necesitaba en estos momentos, sentirse amado, después de haberse dado cuenta de que en realidad ese _cierto_ pingüino no se preocupaba por él.

 

—Osito Ju-Ju, ¿te encuentras bien? — Crimson le preguntó en su habitual tono meloso, deteniendo su caminata. Julien notó que tal vez ya había permanecido mucho tiempo en silencio.

—Sí, claro que sí — le aseguró con una enorme sonrisa, y con ello la lémur pareció satisfecha.

—Así que te estaba preguntando, ¿si quieres ir a la obra de teatro que prepararon los cocodrilos? Siempre hacen cosas fantásticas, y al embajador cocodrilo le encantaría verte en ese evento.

—Sí, sí. Por qué no — se encogió de hombros, porque la verdad sonaba muy aburrido. De nuevo Crimson, pareció feliz con su respuesta.

—Entonces iré preparándome, porque será algo elegante — comentó con entusiasmo, alejándose de Julien, seguramente yendo hacia su choza.

 

El rey quedó sólo, soltó un suspiro cansado y se dispuso dar media vuelta e ir a buscar algo con que entretenerse mientras llegaba el aburrido momento de marcharse al reino de los cocodrilos, pero apenas se dio vuelta, Clover apareció justo frente a él, haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio por lo sorpresivo que fue.

 

—¡Clover! — le reprendió — ¡Ya te he dicho que no me espantes así!

—Lo siento su majestad — realmente no lucía arrepentida, porque su gesto serio jamás cambió — Sólo tengo que decirle que yo los escoltaré hasta el reino de los cocodrilos y durante toda su estadía ahí.

—No es necesario.

—Es mi deber, y — entrecerró un poco sus párpados — no confío en Crimson.

—Deja de ser tan paranoica, Clo-Clo — rodó lo ojos, pero luego sonrió cuando notó la mueca de Clover por haberle llamado por ese apodo. La lémur estaba por replicar cuando alguien más les interrumpió, pues una tucán llegó volando a toda prisa, casi chocando con ellos antes de detenerse.

—¿Entonces ya es oficial? ¿¡El rey Julien y Crimson vuelven a ser la pareja real!? — Xixi preguntó con la emoción desbordándose de su colorido pico — ¿¡Podré ya anunciar tal primicia!?

—No, Xixi — Julien negó.

—Ah, pero rey Julien, no me dejado hablar de ustedes dos desde que ella regreso — Xixi siguió hablando — ¡Sería un gran chisme que pondría el rating de mi programa por cielos!

—Nada de eso, Xixi — Julien frunció un poco el ceño — Ya vez lo que resultó de la vez que nos entrevistaste, todo llevó a que le propusiera matrimonio. ¡No quiero cometer ese error de nuevo!

—Pero-

—¡Nada! — le frenó, molesto — ¡A volar! — le hizo ademanes. Xixi suspiró, pero hizo caso y se marchó.

—Bueno, al menos ahora está más al tanto de que es una mala idea casarse con ella — comentó Clover, cuando volvieron a quedar sólo ellos dos.

—Ni siquiera estamos juntos como pareja — aclaró Julien —Sólo invité a Crimson de nuevo por si quería pasar unos días en el reino.

—¿En serio? — Clover parecía sorprendida. Julien le asintió — ¿Por qué?

—Ush — Julien soltó el bufido fastidiado, pero también era ese que hace cuando está apunto de confesar algo como si no quisiera hacerlo — Porque todos han estado tan ocupados que yo me aburría, así que quería pasar el rato con alguien. Aunque…

—¿Aunque…? — le animó a continuar, luciendo algo temerosa por lo que pudiera salir a continuación de la boca del rey.

—Aunque tal vez no sería mala idea volver a intentarlo con Crimson — no parecía muy seguro de ello.

—¿¡Qué!?

—No me mires así — le dijo, ofendido — Tiene sentido, ¡ella me quiere!

—¿Y usted la quiere, rey Julien? — Crimson parecía preocupada cuando notó que Julien no podía responder a esa pregunta — Sé que todo lo que pasó con Koto pudo afectarle en muchos sentidos, y cree que ahora-

—¡No es por Koto! — le interrumpió — ¡Es por-! — y se calló rápidamente, casi lo dice, casi dice ese nombre. No podía decirlo, no cuando ni él estaba seguro de porqué esa ave no-voladora le hacía sentir tantas cosas extrañas.

—¿Su majestad?

—Nada, no importa — comenzó a caminar para alejarse de Clover — ¡Ya no me sigas!

 

Julien se echó a caminar, primero a paso furioso, pero poco a poco fue yendo más tranquilo hasta que sólo caminaba con el puchero en su rostro. Había hablado de más con Clover, ahora ella sabía que en realidad no se la estaba pasando bien con Crimson, pero lo bueno es que ella no se atrevería a contarle a nadie, porque son amigos.

¿Qué le pasaba últimamente? Se ha sentido tan vulnerable, es extraño. Necesita hablar con Masikura, para saber si ella podría explicarle qué sucedía. Tal vez era una cosa extraña mística, o algo así.

Su caminar había sido sin un rumbo fijo, sólo fue consciente de dónde estaba hasta que una figura blanco y negro llamó su atención, así se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta los trampolines. Y Skipper estaba ahí. Julien miró alrededor, descubrió que no había nadie más, el ave era el único que estaba ocupando uno de los trampolines, aparentemente sin notar que Julien estaba ahí. El rey lo miró por unos segundos, sus movimientos precisos, duros, no era como si se estuviera divirtiendo, cosa que para eso eran los trampolines en el reino. Así que se acercó.

 

—Creí que habías dicho que no interesaba probar los trampolines — Julien le habló, a un par de pasos del trampolín del que saltaba Skipper.

—No están mal para entrenar unas maniobras — le dijo, sin inmutarse por la presencia del lémur.

—Son para divertirse.

—Claro, ustedes lémures pueden usarlos para sólo saltar sin sentido, si quieren — Skipper rodó los ojos.

—¿Saltar sin sentido? — Julien colocó sus manos en su cadera, y le frunció el ceño — Deberías saber que soy primer lugar en Trampolín Rítmico de los Juegos de la Selva.

—¿Primer lugar? — Skipper paró de saltar, para mirarle con curiosidad.

—Así es — le dijo, ya luciendo confiado — Y no sólo ahí. En cada competencia de trampolín siempre fui el mejor, el ganador.

—No te creo.

—Te lo demostraré, monja — le dijo decidido.

 

Se subió al trampolín que estaba a un lado de dónde estaba Skipper y comenzó con saltos pequeños, notando que el pingüino le estaba mirando con atención, esperando que le demostrara que en verdad es un campeón en el trampolín. Julien siguió con saltos más altos, hasta que tomó buena altura comenzó a hacer diversas piruetas, siempre cayendo con gracia y volver a retomar el impulso y dar más giros en el aire. Cuando consideró que había sido suficiente de demostración, se detuvo, todavía con un movimiento perfecto, y miró presumidamente al pingüino.

 

—Nada mal, cola anillada — Skipper reconoció.

—¡Pff! ¿Nada mal? Monja, soy fantástico. Y puedo hacerlo mejor, más sofisticado — aseguró, mientras se bajaba del trampolín sólo para buscar algo debajo. Cuando tomó lo que buscaba, se lo mostró a Skipper con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? — Skipper le preguntó con algo de gracia, luego de ver el par de listones que sostenía Julien en cada mano.

—Sólo observa y aprende.

—¿Aprender de ti? — Skipper se cruzó de aletas — Cola anillada, soy una fuerza de élite, y aun así sé usar mejor esos listones que tú.

—Entonces pruébalo, pajarito — Julien le miró retadoramente, y le lanzó ambos listones, Skipper los atrapó.

—Te salvé usando uno, ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿Necesitas más prueba que esa?

—¿¡Salvarme!? — soltó una risa exagerada — Yo lo tenía todo bajo control. Además, ahora estoy hablando de tus habilidades trampolinescas.

—Bien, nunca lo he hecho saltando, pero supongo que no será tan complicado.

 

Entonces Skipper se dispuso a brincar sobre el trampolín, también comenzando con saltos cortos, y luego más largos, donde comenzó a girar los listones, con una mueca siempre de concentración absoluta. Julien le miró con atención, el pingüino no parecía estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pues sus movimientos seguían siendo un tanto rígidos. Recordó que aquella vez que mencionó Skipper de cuando lo salvó usando un listón, sus movimientos habían sido con total gracia, fluidos e hipnotizantes, pero los había hecho en tierra, y ahora parecía dudar. Pero pronto el pingüino se notó más confiado, hizo piruetas más amplias y fluidas, junto con el movimiento del listón. Hasta Julien se permitió sonreír, porque el ave parecía comenzar a relajarse, al igual que aquel día. El día que Skipper traía un bonito moño rosa en la cabeza. Julien comenzó a recordar más detalles de ese día. El pingüino mandón había estado usando un moño rosa, que Julien pensó le quedaba bien, pero no tomó mucha importancia a ello, tampoco cuando Skipper dudó en ayudarlos cuando quedaron acorralados por los cables eléctricos. Skipper siempre estaba listo a ayudar en situaciones peligrosas, pero ese día en el zoológico parecía confundido en actuar, hasta Marlene tuvo que presionarlo, diciendo algo de machos y hembras, para que cuando todos estuvieron a salvo ahora le hubo gritado “poder femenino” o algo así, mientras la nutria y Skipper chocaron pata/aleta.

Julien ignoró todo aquello, más preocupado por su máquina de smoothies que por el listón rosado o por cómo los otros tres pingüinos y Marlene se habían referido a Skipper como hembra. Pero ahora lo estaba recordando, luego de que el mismo pingüino mencionara aquel día y viéndolo mientras saltaba haciendo movimientos con un listón. Pero recordarlo no causaba en el gran impacto, porque, como ya lo ha mencionado muchas veces, a él no le gustan las etiquetas.

 

—Bien, ahí lo tienes — al parecer Skipper había terminado su demostración, sacando a Julien de sus pensamientos.

—Eres bueno, pero no tanto como el rey — le sonrió, mirando cómo el ave fruncía el ceño.

—Con un poco más de práctica te superaré fácilmente.

—Si tú lo dices — seguía divertido. Julien caminó hasta subir al mismo trampolín donde estaba Skipper, se puso frente a él y le quitó uno de los listones.

—¡Hey! — Skipper repeló, pero Julien le ignoró mientras quitaba el listón de la agarradera de madera, para llevar el trozo de tela brillante a la cabeza del pingüino — ¿Qué haces? — Skipper manoteó confundido, pero Julien alcanzó a hacer el moño.

—¡Liso! — dijo con una gran sonrisa, mirando de nuevo al ave con un moño en la cabeza — No es rosa, pero igual el azul te queda bien. ¡Combina con tus ojos!

—¿Qué? — Skipper abrió más los párpados, rápidamente llevó sus aletas hacia su cabeza y sintió el moño, lo que le hizo sonrojarse furiosamente.

—Es como el que traías aquel día — Julien siguió hablando con toda naturalidad — Es lindo.

—¡No! — gritó, todavía muy sonrojado, quitándose el moño de la cabeza.

—¿No te gusta? — ahora Julien estaba confundido — Pensé que sí. Ese día lucías muy confiando con él.

—No es… Es que yo... — Skipper comenzó a titubear — Me tengo que ir.

—¡Espera! — Julien le tomó de una de sus aletas, antes de que se alejara por completo — ¿Qué te parece si después practicamos juntos en el trampolín?

—…Tal vez — fue su respuesta, y entonces se zafó del agarre y se alejó rápidamente deslizándose sobre su vientre.

 

Durante unos segundos, Julien quedó mirando cómo se alejaba el pingüino. Se sintió bien, porque había pasado un momento tranquilo con él después de que no se habían acercado el uno al otro desde que trajo consigo a Crimson. Además el rey pudo ver de nuevo ese sonrojo en Skipper, y no había recibido una negativa a su propuesta de practicar en el trampolín juntos.

Una sensación cálida y agradable se expandía por su pecho, provocándole sonreír. Oh-oh. De nuevo esas sensaciones extrañas, lo que le recordaba…

 

—¡Masikura! — se echó a correr como desesperado hasta el árbol baobab, para encontrarse ahí con Masikura, porque esta no era una charla que quería tener en cualquier lugar, necesitaba privacidad.

 

* * *

 

Skipper se detuvo hasta que supo que estaba completamente solo, se recargó en un árbol y primero trató de tranquilizar su respiración. De nuevo Cola-anillada había logrado ponerlo nervioso y sonrojado. ¡Eso era ridículo! ¿Cómo es que ese mamífero era el único en descolocarlo de aquella manera? Es que el lémur se acerca demasiado, mirándole atentamente con esos enormes ojos color ámbar tan cálido, y además diciendo tales tonterías. Siempre fue así con él, es como si hacer aquello fuese muy natural para Julien. Tal vez era cosa de lémures, demasiado contacto físico, pero Skipper se dio cuenta de que en realidad no todos actúan así. Era Julien, ese lémur y su extravagancia. Y ahora cola-anillada quería que practicasen juntos en el trampolín, y a Skipper no le parecía tan mala idea, no después de ver cómo Julien es muy bueno en ello, demostrando una vez más que es más hábil de lo que aparenta.

Era su acercamiento, el ir conociéndolo cada vez mejor y saber que Julien es más capaz de lo que alguna vez creyó, lo que tenía a Skipper comenzándose a sentirse cada vez más extraño cada que estaba cerca de cola-anillada. Un sentimiento extraño, pero de una buena manera, porque no le hacía sentir mal. Descubrió que podía divertirse con Julien, descubrió que, incluso, podían aprender uno del otro. Vaya, eso era nuevo.

Pero primero tiene que enfocarse en controlar sus reacciones, no puede permitirse comportarse torpemente cada que Julien se le acerca demasiado o dice alguna tontería que involucra llamarle _lindo_. Actuar como una pingüinita no será válido.

_Oh…_

Una…, una pingüinita. ¡Diablos! No, eso no sucederá porque él es macho, ¿correcto? Lo que sucedió ese día del moño rosado fue un error. Él es macho, quedó registrado en el analizador de ADN. Pero…, fue un analizador creado por Kowalski, y sus inventos siempre tienen una falla, aunque en esa ocasión falló la electricidad, lo que trajo todo el malentendido. Él, Skipper, no es hembra, sólo fue un error, ¿cierto? ¡Muy cierto! Aunque, si está tan seguro, ¿por qué no insistió en hacer más pruebas para reafirmar que biológicamente es macho?

¡Basta de pensar en ello! Ese asuntó quedó atrás, debería enterrarlo. Ni siquiera pensó en que él lo trajo a la luz al recordárselo a Julien. Salvarlo con un listón rosado. Bueno, Skipper era tan increíble que hasta podía utilizar un listón en una emergencia. Sí, es genial.

Habiéndose tranquilizado, caminó rumbo a la choza que compartía con su equipo, después de todo, ese día Clover junto con algunos reclutas de la _Guardia Cola-anillada_ eran los que se estaban haciendo cargo de la seguridad en el reino. Al entrar a la choza, se encontró sólo con dos de sus amigos; Cabo estaba preparando té, y Rico estaba limpiando algunas de sus armas, Kowalski seguro se encontraba con Timo haciendo unos inventos.

 

—Hola, Skipper — Cabo le saludó alegremente — ¿Quieres un poco de té?

—No, Cabo, gracias — le dijo simplemente, sin embargo, el pequeño soldado le miraba con curiosidad una leve sonrisa.

—Hoy pareces feliz, Skipper — el pequeño le comentó, lo que provocó que Rico también le mirara — ¿Pasó algo bueno?

—Hmmm, no — trató de lucir casual, acercándose al reguero de armas que tenía Rico, pretendiendo ayudarle — Fue un día común.

—¿La pasaste bien entrenando en los trampolines? — Cabo no desistió de saber.

—Sí, fue divertido — Skipper se atrevió a confesar.

—Ya lo creo — el pingüino más joven estuvo de acuerdo — Deberías de probar pasar un rato agradable en el tobogán.

—¡Sí! ¡Tobogán! — apoyó Rico.

—Julien hizo un gran trabajo diseñando eso — Cabo comentó.

—Ya lo creo — Skipper casi murmuró eso último.

 

* * *

 

 

—¡Masikura! — Julien ya había llegado hasta su trono, por lo que volvía a gritar casi desesperado — ¡Masikura!

—¿Sí, su alteza? — la colorida camaleón apareció de la nada, como solía hacerlo, colocándose a su lado.

—Escucha, he estado sintiendo cosas extrañas en mi pecho de rey, ¿eso es normal? Porque no es dolor, ni nada por el estilo, sino hubiera ido con el Doctor S. Así que dime, ¿es una cosa mística, significa algo? ¿Acaso hay algo que no me has dicho? Quizá sea como un presentimiento de que algo grande ocurrirá, y ahora yo también puedo sentirlo. ¡Dime! ¿Es bueno o malo? — pidió desesperado, mientras Masikura aguardaba con su expresión aburrida.

—No veo que algo malo vaya a ocurrirle, su majestad, tampoco al reino.

—¿En serio? — seguía luciendo ansioso — Para estar seguros, utiliza tu lengua psíquica, ponla en mi cabezota y dime qué ves.

—Todo está en orden, su majestad — suspiró con cansancio, sin hacer caso a la orden de ocupar su lengua psíquica — Lo único que me inquieta, y creo que no sólo a mí, es el regreso de Crimson.

—¿Puede tratarse de ella? ¿El presentimiento que siento en mi pechito es a causa de ella? ¿Qué ocurrirá? — Insistía, suplicándole a la camaleón.

—Oh, por Frank, espero que no se trate de ella — ahora Masikura parecía decirlo en serio, prestando atención a todo lo que decía Julien.

—¿Qué cosa? — el rey se intrigó más — ¡Lo ves! Sí me estás ocultando algo.

—No le estoy ocultando algo, es sólo que usted tendría que darse cuenta solo, eventualmente, ya que no es nada malo — Masikura comenzó a explicarle, con calma — Aunque si se trata de Crimson, podría serlo.

—¡Entonces dime! ¿Qué hay en mi futuro?

—El día que volvió a recuperar el reino, tuve la visión de que no tardará mucho en encontrar a su reina.

—¿¡Qué!? — ya no sabía si emocionarse o confundirse más — ¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé, no hay una fecha con exactitud, pero no tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? — ya estaba temeroso.

—Bueno, usted se veía feliz y enamorado — le aseguró.

—¿Y como es mi reina? — parecía entusiasmarse por saber más — ¡Cuéntame todo Masikura!

—No puedo verla completamente — comenzó a explicar — Las visiones no son tan explícitas, su majestad, sólo dejan indicios. Ella se mostraba como una figura difusa y brillante a blanco y negro, lo cuál no sería extraño si representa algo gris, como su pelaje o los anillos de su cola, ya que las uniones de los reyes y reinas del reino de los lémures son endogámicas. Lo extraño era, (y por lo que creo que tuve la visión), es porque su vínculo representaba también la unión de otro pueblo al reino de los lémures. Aunque esto último no necesariamente se refiere a algo en sentido literal.

—¡Maravilloso! — sonrió — Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Crimson en eso? Ella es una lémur, por lo que no se trataría de un reino diferente, y tampoco es un cola-anillada.

—Que usted puede cambiar ese destino, eligiendo a Crimson como su reina en lugar de a quién los Dioses eligieron sabiamente para usted.

—¡No quiero que sea Crimson! — se asustó — Vamos, Masikura, mira dentro de mi cabezota y dime que no será Crimson. ¡Por favor! — suplicó, poniéndose de rodillas, haciendo todo un drama.

—De acuerdo, su majestad.

 

En un segundo ya tenía la lengua de Masikura conectada al centro de su frente, comenzando a sentir esa clase de corriente eléctrica mientras la camaleón hacía su magia. Un montón de imágenes pasaban rápidamente por su mente, ahora compartiéndolas directamente con Masikura, que podía ver o percibir algo que él no, descubriendo más. Las imágenes de pronto fueron tan veloces que él ni siquiera las distinguió bien, pero en un momento se vio esa figura difusa blanco y negro que mencionó Masikura. ¿¡Entonces ya había conocido a quien sería su reina y él no se había dado cuenta!?  

De pronto Masikura rompió el contacto, ambos quedaron desorientados por un momento antes de volverse a mirar a los ojos. Julien esperando ansioso por respuestas, y Masikura completamente asombrada.

 

—¿Y bien? — pidió Julien.

—Bueno, definitivamente no es Crimson — dijo Masikura, todavía asombrada. Julien suspiró aliviado — Y lo que sientes en el pecho no es algo malo, ni signo de una premonición.

—¿Entonces?

—Es amor — reveló, Julien pareció quedar congelado — O un sentimiento que se está transformando en amor.

—Es por mi futura reina, ¿cierto? — Julien estaba fascinado por saber, sus ojos brillaban emocionados — Pude ver la figura difusa que describiste. Ya la conozco, ¿no? ¿Tú pudiste verla completamente ahora?

—Sí, yo pude…

—¡Oh! ¡Dime quién es, te lo ruego, Masikura!

—Lo mejor es que lo descubras por ti mismo — le dijo Masikura, saliendo un poco de su asombro — Sé paciente, ya casi estás entendiéndolo, su majestad.

—Esto es-

—Osito Ju-Ju, ¿estás listo para irnos? — tanto el rey como la camaleón quedaron en silencio al escuchar a Crimson acercarse. Antes de que la lémur llegara al trono, Masikura le hizo un gesto a Julien, el cuál lo entendió, acto seguida, Masikura se había ido.

—En realidad no, Crimson — Julien tomó el valor, se sentía seguro con todo lo que sabía ahora de su futuro — Tengo que hablar contigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? :D


End file.
